Hikaru
by DarkSyryus
Summary: A group of expert fighters takes Hikaru *FemNaru* away from the village for seven year. When they come back Konoha is in for a one hell of an adventure. Reason for the name change is a secret for now. Slight crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hikaru Uzumaki**

Dark: Hey everyone. Dark here.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Here's the new story I was telling you about.

Syryus: So, Dark. What couples are you going to have in this?

Dark: Isn't it obvious? NaruHina, OcxOcxHaruna, OcxOc and EvagelinexOcxTayuya for starters.

Syryus: Wait a sec. Wasn't this a FemNaruto fanfic?

Dark: Yeah.

Syryus: So, your gonna make Hinata a boy in this?

Dark: HELLZ NO! Hinata stays as a girl. I got to try a Yuri pairing every once in a while.

Syryus: ...no comment... Mutters: Perv.

Dark: Like you aren't. Anyways let's get started. Enjoy the fanfic. Oh and this fanfic will be cross overing with few other animes in someways.

Syryus: We don't own Naruto or any other animes that's are cross overing this fanfic.

* * *

"Talking"_  
'Thinking'_  
"**Demon/spirit/demonic talking"**  
(Creators note)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A girl around five years old with shoulder length blond hair pulled into two ponytails and three whisker-like marks in each cheek was running along the streets of Konoha.(I'm not gonna go into her clothing because I've got no idea what to put. Just think of some old dirty clothes.) Behind her was a large group of villagers wielding kunais, pitchforks, hoes and other sharp things. They were yelling things like "Kill the demon" and "Don't let the demon brat get away".

_'How did this turn out like this again!? And I thought that this day would be different from the others since it started out so well,'_ the girl thought while running with tears in her eyes.

_Flashback Start_

_The blond haired girl was sitting under a tree watching other kids play in the park with their parents. She wanted to go and play with them but whenever she did the parents would drag their kids away from her and in some occasions hit her or throw stones and other objects at her. Because of this the girl just stayed on her own away from the other kids._

_ "A-Ano?" came a shy timid voice from in front of the girl._

_ She looked up to see a girl around her age wearing a light gray kimono. She had short dark blue hair, pale skin and lavender colored eyes with no pupils._

_ "Yes?" the blond haired girl asked._

_ "A-Ano. M-me and my m-mother were w-wondering i-i-if y-you would l-like to c-come p-pick flowers w-with us?" the Hyuuga girl asked shyly._

_ "Sure. But are you sure your mom doesn't mind?" the girl asked._

_ The Hyuuga girl just shook her head._

_ "I-it was h-her who s-suggested that I w-would come a-ask you," she replied._

_ A smile slowly formed on the blond haired girls lips as she stood up._

_ "Okay. Shall we go then?" she asked the Hyuuga girl._

_ "H-Hai," she replied happily and started to walk towards a nearby field with the blond girl following her. "I-I'm H-Hinata by the way. H-H-Hyuuga Hinata. What about you?," Hinata asked shyly._

_ "Hikaru. Uzumaki Hikaru. Nice to meet you Hinata-chan," Hikaru replied with a smile._

_ Hinata blushes at this._

_ "You okay? Your face is all red," Hikari asked a bit concerned._

_ "I-I'm f-f-fine," Hinata replied with a smile._

_ They soon arrived to the field where a woman around her mid-thirties was waiting. She was wearing a similar kimono as Hinata, she also had dark blue hair that went all the way to her shoulder blades, (around the same length as Hinata has after the time skip) her eyes were light lavender colored with no pupils. She was in Hikaru's opinion very beautiful. Hikaru also noticed that she was pregnant._

_ "I'm back mom," Hinata said happily as she went over to her mother and hugged her._

_ "Welcome back dear," the woman replied giving Hinata a hug back._

_ She then looked over to Hikaru and smiled to her._

_ "Hello. I'm Hyuuga Himeko. Hinatas mom," Himeko said smiling._

_ "Uzumaki Hikaru. Nice to meet you Hyuuga-sama," Hikaru replied bowing._

_ "Please, call me Himeko," Himeko said smiling._

_ "O-okay," Hikaru stuttered out._

_ The three of them then started to pick flowers and making all kinds of things out of them while happily chatting. Hinata occasionally looked over at Hikaru and blushed._

_ 'Why is my heart beating so fast when I look at her? And I can't help but blush whenever I look at her. I should as mother about this,' Hinata thought to herself._

_ Few hours later Hinata and Himeko had to leave._

_ "Would you like to come pick flowers with us tomorrow, Hikaru-chan?" Himeko asked Hikaru with a smile._

_ "Sure. I'll see you two tomorrow then," Hikaru said happily._

_ Himeko nodded and left with Hinata._

_Flashback end_

Hikaru was brought out of her thoughts as a kunai graced her cheek. Unknown to her and the villagers that were chasing her three figures wearing hooded robes/cloaks were observing them.

"So, that's her huh," said a figure wearing a pure red cloak with black streaks on it.

"Yeah. That's Minato-sans kid," replied a figure in a black robe with purple lining.

A single senbon needle could be seen sticking out from under the hood.

"We should help her. The villagers just caught her," said a figure wearing greenish brownish cloak.

The three figure then disappeared.

Where Hikaru is

Hikari was laying on the ground with the villagers around her. They were kicking and punching her.

"Stop. Please," Hikaru pleaded with tear in her eyes.

She soon noticed that some of the villagers had pinned her down so she couldn't move.

"Now lets have some fun with this demon bitch," one of the villagers said while starting to open his pants.

Hikarus eyes widened. She was about to scream when she was suddenly gaged.

_'Their going to rape me. Someone! Help me!'_ she screamed in her mind while closing her eyes tightly.

Just as the villager was about to start a tornado hit the ground around them pulling the villagers away from Hikaru and flinging them outside the tornado. After the tornado disappeared the three hooded figures from before were standing around Hikarus unconscious form. The black robed figure kneeled down next to Hikaru to check on her.

"Well, that was fun," said the greenish brownish cloaked figure.

"How's the kid doing, bro?" the red cloaked figure asked.

"Few scratches but nothing serious. And she still has her virginity... thank god," the black robed figure replied.

"What the hell are you three doing!? Why are you helping that demon!?" one of the villagers yelled to the three.

This caused the greenish brownish cloaked figure to start to laughter.

"Did you two hear that? They think that this little girl is a demon," the figure said while laughing.

"What do you say we show them what a true demon is?" the black robed figure said standing up.

"Sound good to me bro," the red cloaked figure replied.

All three of them started to do the same hand seals in perfect sync. Few seconds later they all stopped and started to glow.

"YOUKAI KAIHOU!! (Demon release)," all three of them exclaimed at the same time and became engulfed into a bright light.

The villagers had to shield their eyes in order to keep their vision. Once the light faded all the villagers near them almost pissed themselves at the sight of three two story tall beasts. The black robed figure had turned into a panther with twelve tails, the greenish brownish cloaked figure had become a wolf with eleven tails and the red cloaked one had become a tiger with thirteen tails.

**"Fresh meat,"** the panther said while smiling.

**"Yeah, and a lot of it too,"** the wolf replied.

**"So, shall we eat?"** the tiger asked and the other two just nodded.

The three of them lunged at the villagers who started to run around like headless chickens. The three hooded figures were watching all this and laughing their heads off.

"Oh man. That genjutsu NEVER gets old does it," the black robed figure asked his two friends.

"No it doesn't," both replied in unison.

"What do you say we go see the hokage? We'll take the girl with us," the black robed figure said walking towards Hikaru.

He picked her up and placed her on his back. All three of them then headed towards the hokages office.

At the hokages office

Sandaime was doing some paper work in front of his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said looking up from the paper work.

The door opened and three robed figures walked in with unconscious Hikaru. Sandaime instantly stood up.

"Who are you three and what happened to Hikaru-chan?" he asked almost angrily.

"She almost got raped by the villagers and you should know us old man," said the black robed figure while laying Hikaru on the couch.

"That voice. It can't be," Sandaime said in disbelieve.

The black robed figure removed his hood revealing man with purple shoulder length hair pulled into a ponytail. He also had a scar over his left eye and a senbon needle in the corner of his mouth.

"Kaito Dark," Sandaime said smiling.

"Been a while Sandaime-sama," came a voice behind Sarutobi.

He turned to look seeing the greenish brownish cloaked figure remove his hood revealing a man with silver hair.

"Izawa Nabushi," Sarutobi said smiling and turned to the red cloaked figure who removed his hood revealing a man with spiky light brown hair. "Yakuma Scayth," Sarutobi said and started to look around.

"What is it, Sarutobi-sama?" Dark asked.

"Where are the other two members of Kuroi Tsubasa (Dark Wing)?" he asked looking at the three.

"Their about a mile away from the village. We set up a camp there," Scayth said.

"Oh I see," Sarutobi said sitting down on his desk making few hand seals to create a sound barrier in to the room. "So, I guess you've come to take her for that training you talked with her parents," Sarutobi asked.

The members of Kuroi Tsubasa nodded at this. They then started to talk about what kind of training Hikaru would be going through.

About an hour later

Dark, Sarutobi, Nabushi and Scayth were still talking about Hikarus future training when they heard a light groan. Sarutobi stood up and walked next to the couch that Hikaru was sleeping on. When Hikaru woke up the first thing she saw was the smiling face of the hokage.

"Ojisan?(Old man)" Hikaru asked confused as she looked around her noticing that she's in his office. "How did I get here?" she asked Sarutobi.

"They brought you here after saving you from the villagers," Sarutobi answered motioning towards Dark and his team.

"Who the hell are they?" Hikaru asked causing Dark to chuckle.

"Yep. She indeed is Minatos kid," Dark said standing up.

He then walked over to the couch.

"Who are you?" Hikaru asked fear clear in her voice.

"My name is Kaito Dark. And those two are Izawa Nabushi and Yakuma Scayth. We were friends of your father," Dark said smiling.

"What do you want from me?" Hikaru asked.

At this Nabushi stood up.

"We have come here to train you," he said walking next to Dark.

"For how long?" Hikaru asked out of curiosity.

"About seven years," Scayth said standing up from his chair.

"When do we start?" Hikaru asked with starry eyes.

"Now Hikaru. You need to know that in order to train you we have to leave the village," Dark said causing Hikarus head to drop.

"And no one is to know about it except for the Hokage," Scayth said.

"Not even Hinata-chan and Himeko-sama?" Hikaru asked.

"Who are they?" Nabushi asked.

"Hyuuga clans main branch members. Hinata is to be the next heir of the clan. Himeko is her mother," Sarutobi answered.

"How do you know them?" Dark asked looking at Hikaru.

"They invited me to pick flowers with them today. And I promised that I would do it with them again tomorrow," Hikaru answered.

"Well I hate to say this but that's not going to happen," Nabushi said.

"Sarutobi-sama. You remember the plan we decided on?" Scayth asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow I will inform to the village that Uzumaki Hikaru was killed and the killer hasn't been found yet," Sarutobi said with a sad voice.

Hikarus eyes widened at this.

"WHAT!?!?" she yelled causing everyone in the room to cover their ears.

"It's the only way to make sure your training stays a secret," Nabushi said.

"By the way Hikaru. Do you know why the villagers hate you?" Scayth asked.

Hikaru shook her head.

"I think it's time for you to find out," Nabushi said.

"How do I do that?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll take care of it" Dark said and started to make hand seals.

"Sarutobi-sama. Place your hand on Darks back and channel chakra into him," Nabushi said as he and Scayth placed their hands against Darks back.

Sarutobi did as he was asked to do just as Dark finished the seals.

"MINDO NO JUTSU!! (Mind jutsu. I know it's a lame name but couldn't come up a better name)," Dark yelled and placed his hand on Hikarus forehead.

As he did this the eyes of all five went blank.

In Hikarus mindscape

Hikaru opened her eyes and noticed that she was in what looked like a sewer except that it didn't smell like one. Hikaru got up and noticed Sarutobi, Dark, Nabushi and Scayth were standing near her. Scayth, Nabushi and Dark however looked different. Nabushi now had silver wolf ears and eleven tails on him, Scayth had tiger ears and thirteen tails on him and Dark had purple panther ears and twelve tails on him.

"What on earth are you three?" Hikaru asked with wide eyes.

"Bijuus (Tailed Beasts)," Nabushi replied flatly.

"Where are we?" Hikaru asked looking around.

"This is called a mindscape. It's sorta a personal space in your mind. Or in your case near your navel," Scayth explained.

"Lets go. The reason why the villagers hate you is near," Dark said and started to walk along the corridor.

Hikaru took Sarutobis hand as they followed the three bijuus. After awhile of walking the group came into a large room. In the other end of the room was a large gate that was held close by a single piece of paper that had the kanji for seal on it. Something seemed to move inside the cage. Hikaru started to carefully walk towards the cage until two blood red eyes opened up.

**"Well if it isn't my jailer. Come closer so I can rip you to shreds,"** came a voice that seemed to be a mixture of mans and womans voice as huge claws shot out between the bars.

Hikaru ran back to Sarutobi and hid behind him.

**"Come back here so I can eat you,"** Kyuubi yelled from within the cage.

**"QUIET!!"** came a demonic yell near Sarutobi.

Kyuubi looked past Sandaime and soon seemed to cower further into the cage in fear. Dark slowly walked into the cage. Soon there was a loud sound of something being hit and soon after Dark walked out of the cage.

"There. She should be back in her senses now," Dark said while walking.

"Her?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yeah. Hikaru can you change this place?" Dark asked.

"How do I do that?" Hikaru asked.

"Just picture what you want this place to look like in your mind," Nabushi said and soon the place changed into a forest.

Near one of the trees was sitting a girl that looked no older than seventeen nursing a large lump on top of her head. She had fire red hair that reached her shoulder blades pulled into a ponytail and blood red slitted eyes. She was wearing red ninja sandals, blue jeans, black tank top shirt and a blood red vest over it. She also had what seemed to be a black collar around her neck.

"What the hell hit me?" the girl asked.

"I did," Dark answered causing the girl to look in his direction.

"Otooji? (Uncle)" the girl asked while looking at Dark who nodded.

The girl got up right away and ran up to Dark wrapping her arms around him and giving him a hug.

"Dark-otooji!!(Bet you didn't see that coming now did ya.)" the girl yelled happily.

Dark soon smiled at the girl and ruffled her hair.

"How's my favorite niece?" He asked.

"I'm your only niece, otooji," the girl replied.

"Been awhile Kyuu-chan," came a voice behind Dark.

Kyuu looked behind Dark and smiled widely.

"Scayth-otooji!" Kyuu yelled happily.

"What about me?" came another voice.

Kyuu looked next to Scayth and smiled again.

"Nabushi-ojisan!" she yelled happily causing Nabushi to fall on his face.

**"DON'T CALL ME AN OLD MAN, BRAT!"** Nabushi yelled at her with demonic voice.

"Awww... What the matter ojisan?" Kyuu said teasingly.

Nabushi was about to attack her when Dark placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Nabushi. You know she's only teasing you," Dark said making Nabushi calm down a bit.

"So, where are we? I don't remember this kind of place in the Konoha woods," Kyuu asked looking around her.

"You mean you don't remember what happened?" Scayth asked.

"That last thing I remember is some weird guy with black hair, white skin and smell of snakes used some strange jutsu on me and then... nothing," Kyuu answered.

"That was about five years ago," Dark said causing Kyuu's eyes to widen.

"What?! What happened?" she asked in disbelieved.

"You attacked Konoha and were sealed into her," Nabushi answered pointing towards Hikaru who was hiding behind Sarutobi.

A smile appeared on Kyuu's face. Before anyone could react Kyuu had ran past Sarutobi and was hugging Hikaru.

"She's adorable. Can I keep her otooji?" Kyuu asked while still hugging Hikaru.

"She's not a pet Kyuu-chan. She's your vessel," Dark said with a light chuckle.

"I've got a question," Sarutobi suddenly said.

"What is it, hokage-sama?" Nabushi asked.

"Why did Kyuubi's voice sounded like womans and mans voices mixed?" Sarutobi asked.

"Well that is pretty simple. Every demon has the ability to change genres. Once a demon gets married they can decide whenever or not they want to keep that ability," Scayth said.

"Kyuu-chan here isn't married yet. Me and Scayth chose to give up that ability when we got married to our wifes," Dark said smiling.

"That reminds me. Where are Yaz-neechan and Rain-neechan?" Kyuu asked.

"Their about a mile outside the village. We set up a camp there," Scayth answered.

"I wish I could see them," Kyuu said a bit sad.

"You can in a year or two. I'll be altering the seal a bit so you can take your physical appearance and partially come out of the seal," Dark explained.

He was soon embraced into a big bear hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kyuu kept repeating while hugging his uncle.

"We should start to leave. We have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," Nabushi said.

"True. We'll come visit you again some day and we'll bring Rain-chan and Yaz-chan with us," Scayth said.

"You better. Or I'll be really upset," Kyuu said with a small pout.

"We will. Have we ever broke a promise?" Dark asked.

"No. Because demons never break promises," Kyuu replied.

"How do we leave here?" Sarutobi asked.

"Just stop your chakra flow. Hikaru will leave once we do. She can return here just by concentrating on this place," Dark explained.

"Wait a sec," Hikaru suddenly said making everyone look at here.

"What is it Hikaru-chan?" Nabushi asked.

"Ummm... Kyuu-chan? Can I call you Onee-chan?(Older/Big sister)" Hikaru asked shyly.

Kyuu nodded with a smile causing a wide grin to appear on Hikaru's face.

"Just one more thing before we leave," Hikaru said closing her eyes.

Soon a small but beautiful house and a small lake with a small dock appeared near the small group. (I'm letting the readers to think what the house looks like.)

Kyuu let out a joyful scream causing Dark and Scayth to put their hands on their ears to try and block out the scream.

"There. Now Onee-chan doesn't have to sleep outside," Hikaru said.

Kyuu went over to her and hugged her with few tears running down her face.

"Well we should get going now," Sarutobi said bringing his hands into the tiger seal and disappearing from Hikarus mindscape.

Nabushi and Scayth soon followed.

"Lets go Hikaru-chan. Say your good byes for now," Dark said.

"I'll come visit you later Onee-chan," Hikaru said while she hugged her new big sister.

"See you later Hikaru," Kyuu said as she watched Hikaru walk next to Dark.

Soon after Dark disappeared along with Hikaru leaving Kyuu into the mindscape alone.

Real world

The focus came back to everyones eyes. Sarutobi walked to his desk and sat down sighing.

"So, the reason Kyuubi attacked Konoha was my former student Orochimaru," Sarutobi said leaning against his arms.

"I'm guessing his a missing nin" Dark said.

"Yes. An S-rank," Sarutobi replied.

Nabushi, Dark and Scayth nodded.

"I say we look for him while training Hikaru," Scayth said.

"Sounds like a good plan," Nabushi said and Dark only nodded.

Dark then turned to look at Hikaru.

"Do you have anything you would like to take with you Hikaru?" he asked the little girl.

Hikaru just shook her head.

"Alright. We should get going. Don't worry Hikaru. You'll see those two again," Nabushi said causing Hikaru to smile a little.

Dark, Scayth and Nabushi then pulled their hoods back on. They then started to head towards the door with Dark holding Hikaru's arm.

"How are you going get past the guards at the gate?" Sarutobi asked before they managed to leave the room.

"We'll come up with something," Scayth said and walked out of the room with the others.

Sarutobi sighed and looked out of the window.

Few minutes later near the gate

"So, how are we gonna get out of here with her? I dough their just gonna let us walk out of the village with one of their villagers," Scayth said.

Nabushi nodded at that. Dark seemed to be thinking very hard on what to do. He soon pulled out an ocarina.

"Your gonna use that?" Nabushi asked and Dark nodded.

Scayth and Nabushi covered their ears as Dark started to play. After a little while Hikaru started to feel sleepy. She soon laid down on the ground and fell asleep. After few minutes Dark stopped playing and Scayth and Nabushi removed their hands from their ears.

"That should do. Everyone in the village should be asleep now," Dark said putting the ocarina away and picking Hikaru up from the ground.

"Let's go. I want to get back to the camp as soon as possible," Nabushi said.

All three started to run towards the gate. As soon as they reached it they started to run up the wall and over it. They then started to run further away from the village.

After about a mile of running

The group of three landed on the edge of a small clearing. On the middle of the clearing you could see two women wearing a hooded cloaks sitting around a campfire. One of the women was wearing a red cloak. She had shoulder length light purple hair. The other woman was wearing a pink cloak. She also had short pink hair.

"Honey. We're back," Dark said causing the light purple haired woman to get up and ran to him.

"Welcome back Dark-kun," she said smiling to Dark and then looking at the sleeping Hikaru.

"So, this is her," she said.

"Yeah. She also the vessel of Kyuu-chan," Scayth said planting a kiss on the pink haired womans cheek.

Nabushi just nodded sitting next to the fire. Dark laid Hikaru to the ground near the fire and sat down. The others sat down around the fire as well.

"So, what the plan?" the pink haired woman asked.

"Well the training will take seven years. We bring her back a week before the new genin graduate," Nabushi said.

"Okay. So how do we split the training regiment?" the light purple haired woman asked.

"I thought of it like this. The first two and half years will be books and chakra training. Then three and a half years will be ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu training. And the final three years we will train her in magic," Dark said looking at the fire.

"Are you nuts Dark?" the pink haired woman asked.

"His quite serious Yaz-chan," Scayth said.

"But teaching someone like her magic. How do you plan her to even learn it? You might know how to teach her the basics but she would also need a wand and a familiar," the light purple haired woman said.

"And I dough this place has any of those," Yaz said.

"That's why we'll go to Wales to teach her," Dark said.

"You plan to ask Negi for help" the light purple haired woman said.

"Exactly. That's exactly what we planned Rain," Nabushi said.

"So, who does what in this training?" Yaz asked.

"For the first part me, Dark and Nabushi will take over the chakra training. You girls take over getting her to know the basic knowledge," Scayth said making the others nod.

"For the next part Scayth will take over taijutsu training. Me and Dark take weapon training since I only know the scythe and Dark knows the other weapons. You girls take the genjutsu since you know most of it. And all of us teach her ninjutsu since all of us specialize in different area," Nabushi said.

"As for the final part I suggest we enroll her into the magic academy for two years. For the final year we'll be teaching her on the road while going back to Konoha," Dark said.

"Sounds good to me," Rain said and the others nodded in agreement.

The group then heard a small yawn coming from Hikaru who was sitting up while rubbing her eyes.

"Ah, your awake, Hikaru-chan," Dark said looking at the small blond.

"Where am I?" Hikaru asked half asleep.

"About a mile away from Konoha in our camp," Nabushi said.

"Oh right..." Hikaru said while she slowly started to remember the days events.

Hikaru then noticed Rain and Yaz looking at her.

"Who are you two?" she asked.

"I'm Kaito Rain and this is Yakuma Yaz," Rain replied pointing first herself and then at Yaz.

Hikaru nodded with a small smile.

"We just finished talking about your training," Dark said.

"So, what is this training your talking about all the time?" Hikaru asked slightly frustrated.

Dark and the others then started to explain Hikaru what the training consisted on and who was going to teach what. After about five minutes the explaining was done.

"What's magic?" Hikaru asked confused after the the member of Kuroi Tsubasa had stopped talking.

"Their techniques using only your spiritual energy and chanting spells. People who use magic are often called mages," Dark explained.

Hikaru nodded. Dark then looked at the sky.

"We should all go to sleep now. We got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," he said laying down.

Others nodded and laid down as well. Soon after everyone was fast asleep. Hikaru had fallen asleep with her head on Darks stomach. Everyone was unaware of the adventured that were to come.

* * *

Dark: Phew. Finally done.

Syryus: Yeah. That was a lot of work.

Dark: I did all the work. You just watched and slept the whole time.

Syryus: That's work too.

Dark: I could do this better alone.

Syryus: Yeah right. Your nothing without me.

Dark: Wanna bet? (Pulls out two katanas)

Syryus: I just remembered that I had an appointment to the vet.

Dark: Oh really?

Syryus: Yeah. So, I'll be going now. (Runs off)

Dark: *Sigh* Idiot. (Puts the katanas away) Well that's it for the first chapter of this new story. And please leave reviews. I really would like to know what people think of my stories. No reviews no updates. This is Dark saying Matane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hikaru Uzumaki**

Dark: Dark here.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Syryus your self-proclaimed co-writer

Syryus: So? A co-writer is a co-writer.

Dark: Anyways here's the next chapter of Hikaru Uzumaki.

Syryus: You really need a better title (Gets knocked out)

Dark: Baka. I don't own anything from this story except the storyline. And PLEASE leave reviews to me. Oh and this chapter is going to have quite a lot of time skips so it's gonna be long. And like I said at end of the last chapter. No reviews. No updates.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Demonic talking"**

(Creators note)

_**

* * *

Recap**_

_**After about five minutes the explaining was done. "What's magic?" Hikaru asked confused after the the member of Kuroi Tsubasa had stopped talking. "Their techniques using only your spiritual energy and chanting spells. People who use magic are often called mages," Dark explained. Hikaru nodded. Dark then looked at the sky. "We should all go to sleep now. We got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow," he said laying down. Others nodded and laid down as well. Soon after everyone was fast asleep. Hikaru had fallen asleep with her head on Darks stomach. Everyone was unaware of the adventured that were to come.**_

_**End recap**_

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

The next morning Hikaru woke up on the happy singing of the birds. She slowly sat up rubbing her eyes. She then looked around noticing that she wasn't in her own apartment. Slowly the events of the previous day started to come to her.

"So, your awake," came a voice from behind her.

Hikaru turned to look who it was and saw Dark sitting near her. Hikaru nodded and yawned still a bit sleepy. Dark then proceeded into lighting the fire again. He then took a big scroll from his robe and opened it revealing several storage seals. He then started to unseal several different things from it such as frying pan, bowl, flour and such.

"What are you planning to make?" Hikaru asked while watching Dark.

"I was thinking of making pancakes," Dark replied as he started to mix the ingredients into the bowl.

A huge smile came onto Hikarus face.

"I guess you like them," Dark said smiling.

Hikaru nodded.

"Ojii-san made them for me once," she answered happily.

Dark started to flip the pancakes. As Dark continue to make the pancakes the rest of the Kuroi Tsubasa started to wake up from the good smell that was lingering in the camp.

"Something smells good," Nabushi said sitting up and stretching.

"Yeah and that something is Darks pancakes," Scayth said moving next to the fire and sitting down.

"So, what direction do we go from here?" Rain asked sitting next to Dark.

"We were thinking of going towards Kumo," Dark said flipping over another pancake.

"It'll be about a weeks journey by foot. And we need to stop every now and then to teach Hikaru," Nabushi pointed out.

"Well we're in no hurry so we can take longer. We got seven years," Scayth said.

"Very true," Yaz said.

"I suggest that whenever we come to a village we spend few days there to train Hikaru-chan," Rain said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Dark said finishing making the pancakes.

Everyone then started to eat. About ten minutes later everyone had finished and the grown-ups were packing up the camp.

"By the way, which way is Konoha?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"To the west," Yaz said pointing west.

Hikaru faced the direction with determined face.

_'Good bye, Hinata-chan, Himeko-sama. See you in seven year. I promise to return stronger,'_ Hikaru said in her mind while looking in the direction of the hidden leaf village.

"Saying your good byes?" came Nabushis voice from next to Hikaru who nodded.

"It'll be seven years before you'll return there," Nabushi said in which Hikaru nodded.

"Come on you two. We're leaving," Scayth yelled from behind them.

Hikaru and Nabushi soon joined the others and with that they left the clearing.

Couple of hours later

Dark suddenly stopped and started to dig around his robes.

"What is it, Dark?" Rain asked standing next to him.

"It's about time for Sarutobi to give out the announcement," Dark replied pulling out a crystal ball.

He then placed it on the ground and placed some kind of lens on top of it. Dark then started to move his hands around the ball and soon an image of Sarutobi appeared on the air just above the lens.

At the same time in Konoha

Sandaime was standing on the balcony looking over all the villagers.

"My dear villagers. I have called you here because of a tragedy. This morning we found the mangled body of Uzumaki Hikaru. We do not know who the killer is so no one has been arrested," Sarutobi spoke with loud voice.

Soon there were several cheers from the crowd. However not all were happy. The Nara, Yamanaka and Akamichi clans were sad. You could also see few Hyuugas sad. Hinata was crying on her moms kimono while her mom had look of disgust on her face towards the villagers. Hiashi who was standing next to his wive and daughter had an emotionless face but Himeko could tell he was also disgusted by the villagers reaction.

Back with the group

"Those people disgust me," Rain said looking at the floating image.

"Same here," Yaz said.

"I'm surprised that some of the clans were sad over me," Hikaru said.

"They were friends with your father," Dark said.

"By the way who was the man standing next to Himeko-sama and holding her hand?" Hikaru asked.

"That was Hyuuga Hiashi. Your father and him were pretty close friends. Your father also tried to work on a way to remove the caged bird seal from the Hyuuga clan," Nabushi explained.

"What's that?" Hikaru asked.

Scayth then explained what the seal was and what it did.

"I'll find a way. I'll find a way to remove the seal," Hikaru said with a serious voice.

Dark then put the lens and the crystal ball back into his robes and stood up.

"Lets head out," he said as the rest of the group stood up too.

They then started to walk again.

Three weeks later

Hikaru and the Kuroi Tsubasa were standing out the entrance of Kumo. Dark was talking with the guard so that they could enter the village. Dark soon came back to the group.

"So, can we enter?" Scayth asked.

"Yes, as long as we don't interfere with any village business while inside the village," Dark said.

"Sounds reasonable," Rain said.

"Hikaru. While we are inside the village you can't say that your father is the Yondaime Hokage," Scayth said.

"The reason for this is because he made a lot of enemies during the last great ninja war," Yaz said.

Hikaru nodded at this. After a while the group was walking along the streets of Iwa.

"Now we need to find a hotel to stay in," Nabushi said.

"Just go die, demon," came a boys voice from a street at groups right.

As they looked they saw a boy no older than twelve standing over an unconscious girl who was around the same age with blond hair. The boy kicked the girl and walked away. Rain was about to go help the girl when Dark placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We promised not to interfere with the villages business," Dark said with a slightly saddened voice.

"But..." Rain started.

"Even if we don't like it we need to follow the villages rules," Scayth said.

Just then Dark felt a small tug on his robe. As he looked down he saw Hikaru stand there.

"What is it Hikaru?" Dark asked.

"Kyuu-neechan says that that girl has a faint scent of cats on her," Hikaru said.

At that Darks and Rains eyes widened a bit.

"I suggest we pay that girl a visit tonight," Dark said and Rain nodded.

"Come on guys. I found a pretty decent hotel for us to stay," Yaz said as she started to walk.

Soon after the others followed.

Later that night

Dark, Rain and Hikaru were running along the rooftops with Hikaru on Darks back.

"Which way Hikaru?" Dark asked.

Hikaru sniffed the air for a second.

"To the left," she replied pointing to her left.

About two minutes later the three landed in front of a rundown building.

"Reminds me of my home back in Konoha," Hikaru said in low voice.

"Lets go," Dark said and started to head towards the building.

Rain and Hikaru followed him.

"How do you plan to get inside?" Hikaru asked.

"Through the window," Dark said as he started to walk up the wall.

Rain and Hikaru followed the same way(Yes Hikaru know the tree climbing exercise). They soon found the right window and went silently inside. They found the girl sleeping on her bed her bruises slowly healing.

"Lets do this," Dark said in a low voice and started to go through hand seals.

Hikaru and Rain placed their hands against Darks back.

"MINDO NO JUTSU," Dark said in a low voice touching the blonds forehead entering her mindscape.

In the mindscape

As Hikaru opened her eyes she saw a sight which she saw when she first entered her own mindscape. Leaking pipes and angle deep cold water. Dark and Rain were there as well. Dark had his twelve panther tails and ears out. Rain had purple cat ears and six cat tails out. Hikaru herself had also changed. She now had small fox ears and a single fox tail on her(Kyuubi made Hikaru into a kitsune). On one of the few dry spots slept the blond haired girl who's mindscape the group had just entered.

"Man this is as bad as mine was when I first visited it," Hikaru said.

"Think we should wake her up?" Rain asked looking at the sleeping blond.

Dark nodded and walked over to her. Just as he was about to start to shake the girl she jumped to her feet and got into fighting stance.

"Who are you three? What do you want and... what is this place?" the girl asked looking around her.

"I'm Kaito Dark. This is my wife Kaito Rain and the kitsune is Hikaru," Dark said.

"As for what this place is. It's called a mindscape. A personal space inside your mind," Hikaru said.

"So we're inside my mind?" the girl asked.

"Yes. And who might you be if I may ask," Rain asked smiling to the girl.

"Yugito. Nii Yugito," the girl answered.

"Earlier today we heard that boy call you a demon. So, I'm guessing your a jinjuuriki," Dark said making Yugito nod slowly.

"Then your the same as me," Hikaru said making Yugito look at the young kitsune.

"How so?" Yugito asked.

"Hikaru is the jinjuuriki of Kyuubi," Dark said.

Just then there was a sound of a big cat.

"Nibi," Yugito said with a low voice.

"Lets go meet your demon," Dark said and started to walk deeper into the mindscape with the others following.

After a while they arrived into a huge room very similar to the one Kyuubi was sealed.

"Yugito-san. You can change what this place looks like by thinking it inside your mind while in here," Hikaru said while looking around the room.

Soon the seal room had changed into a spacious house. Soon after there was a sound of someone walking into a wall and falling over.

"Ouch! What the hell!" came a girls voice from what looked like a living room.

A girl around fifteen with long light purple hair, cat ears and two cat tails was sitting on the floor rubbing her forehead. She was wearing black jeans, red sleeveless t-shirt, red, gray and black sneakers and a wristband in each of her wrists. She also seemed to have a collar around her neck. Rain and Dark stiffened a bit when they saw the girls.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. What on earth happened? One moment I'm inside my seal and the next moment I'm in this spacious house," the girl said standing up still rubbing her forehead.

She suddenly heard a small gasp which made her turn around to look towards the lobby. As soon as she saw Rain and Dark her eyes widened. Tears started to appear into Rain eyes as she saw the girls face.

"Ame-chan," Rain said with a voice barely above a whisper as she slowly started to walk towards the girl.

"Kaa-san?" the girl asked as she slowly walked towards Rain.

Soon Rain and Ame were crying and hugging each other.

"What going on?" Yugito asked confused.

"That girl. The Nibi sealed inside you is Kaito Ame. Mine and Rains daughter," Dark said while looking at his wife and long lost daughter.

Suddenly Dark was tackled and pinned to the floor.

"I win Otou-san," Ame said smiling widely.

Dark just chuckled.

"Your 3000 years too early to think that," Dark said slamming three of his tails on Ame's side causing her to fly off of Dark who was soon on his feet and with his clawed hand near Ame's throat.

Soon Dark and Ame were both laughing.

"I missed you Otou-san," Ame said getting up.

"I missed you too," Dark said enveloping his daughter into a big hug.

"So she's the reason I'm so hated," Yugito said pointing at Ame.

"Actually the one who sealed her into you is at fault," Dark said.

"Yeah. So, don't go pointing your finger at me," Ame said a bit pissed.

"How about she would come with us when we continue our journey?" Hikaru suggested.

"I guess. And I could alter the seal while we go the same way as I'm going to alter Hikarus seal," Dark said placing his hand on his chin.

"What kind of alteration?" Yugito asked.

"It would let Ame partially get out of the seal," Rain said.

"Sounds good. But how are you going to get me out of the village?" Yugito asked after a while.

"We could use the same idea as with me," Hikaru said.

"But how do we get the body? Konoha was easy because Sarutobi is our friend," Rain pointed out.

"True. That's the only problem," Dark said starting to think.

"Could we continue this some other time? I would like to get to sleep. Missions in the morning," Yugito said.

"Of course. We'll be staying in Iwa for about two months. So, I think we might have come up with something by then," Dark said.

"We'll see you some day soon, Ame," Rain said giving her a hug.

The small group left soon after from Yugitos mindscape.

Two months later

It was the middle of the night in Iwa and the whole village was asleep. Well except for seven people inside a rundown building.

"Do you have everything you need Yugito?" Scayth asked looking out the window.

"Yeah," Yugito replied.

"Good. Now use the jutsu I taught you," Dark said.

Yugito started to flash through hand seals stopping on an unknown seal.

"KISEI BUNSHING NO JUTSU,"(Death clone jutsu) Yugito said in a low voice making a mangled clone of herself with it's head cut off appear next to her.

Everyone had a little hard time to hold their lunch.

"Okay. Lets go," Rain said heading out the door or at least what was left of it.

The door had been completely broke down and parts of it seemed to be missing.

"If this doesn't convince people of the fact that your dead then nothing will," Yaz said following Rain.

Dark pulled out an ocarina as he walked through the remainders of the door. Everyone covered their ear as they saw the ocarina. Dark then started to play the same song he had played back in Konoha when they had left with Hikaru. Few minutes later Dark stopped playing and put the ocarina back into his robes. As they neared the entrance of the village they saw the guards fast asleep.

"Works every time," Dark said with a grin.

With that the group of seven walked through the gates and disappeared into the night.

About two weeks later

It was nearly four in the morning. Even in the darkness of the night you could see a group of seven walking through the desert. Well two of them were being carried.

"How much longer till we get to Suna?" Rain asked as they kept walking.

"Maybe about an hour more. You know we need to walk during the night while we're in the desert. It would be too hot to travel during the day. We would die," Dark said while walking.

"True. But the desert is the most dangerous during the night since it comes alive then," Nabushi said cutting a snake in half with his scythe.

"Why the hell are we the ones that have to carry these two?" Scayth and Yaz asked at the same time while carrying sleeping Yugito and Hikaru on their backs.

Yugito didn't wear her Iwa headband anymore. She has long since discarded it after slashing it with her kunai.

"It's because you two lost the bet back at the previous village," Nabushi said.

"I can't believe that it has already been about three months since we left Konoha with Hikaru," Dark said looking at the two sleeping containers.

"Yeah and she already know so much," Yaz said.

"Her chakra reserve are getting bigger as well," Scayth added.

"But we must wait until the second part to start teaching her anything," Dark said.

The others just nodded. About an hour later the entrance of Suna came into view. Dark walked to the guard to try and get the group inside the village. After a little while Dark came back.

"We can go in. It's the same as in Iwa," Dark said.

"So, we can't interfere with the villages business," Rain said and Dark nodded.

"We have to do it even if we don't like it. We need to follow the villages rules," Nabushi said.

Scayth and Yaz nodded and the group walked into Suna.

The next morning

Hikaru woke up finding herself in a bed. She slowly got out of bed yawning and looked out of the window.

"Where are we?" she asked from no one in particular.

"In Suna," came Rains voice from behind her.

Hikaru had already gotten used to sleeping with atleast one of the female members of Kuroi Tsubasa. So, she didn't get surprised by the sudden speaking in the room.

"What time is it?" Hikaru asked while still looking out the window.

"Eleven in the morning," Rain replied.

Hikaru nodded at this.

"Lets wake Yugito up and go for breakfast," Rain said walking towards Yugito.

During the travels Yugito had started to relax around the rest of the group. These days she rarely jumped when someone was going to wake her up. About ten minutes later the whole Kuroi Tsubasa group was happily eating breakfast and chatting amongst each other.

"Hikaru, Yugito. While your inside the village your free to roam the streets but you can't interfere with the villages business," Dark said while eating making Hikaru and Yugito nod.

After Hikaru had finished eating she walked out of the hotel they were staying. After a while of walking she arrived to a small playground. A group of kids was playing with each other by kicking a ball from one another. Hikaru sat down and started to watch the kids play. She soon noticed a boy with a rust red hair and black circles around his eyes sitting on the swings all alone holding a teddy bear. Hikaru got up and walked over to the boy.

"Hi," Hikaru said happily sitting on the swing next to the boy.

The boy looked at her a bit shocked.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Hikaru asked.

"Aren't you scared of me?" the boy asked.

"Why should I be scared of you?" Hikaru asked confused.

"Because I'm a demon," the boy replied looking down.

"Demon eh. They used to call me that too back in my home village," Hikaru said looking at the sky.

"Really?" the boy asked surprised.

"Yeah. I got beat up almost every day. More so on my birthday," Hikaru said a bit sad.

"I'm sorry," the boy said looking down.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm Hikaru by the way. Uzumaki Hikaru," Hikaru introduced herself.

"I'm Gaara. Sabaku no Gaara," Gaara replied.

Gaara and Hikaru then started to chat happily until they heard one of the kids that were playing with the ball earlier complain that they couldn't get their ball from on top of the wall. Hikaru was about to get up and start to walk up the wall when she saw sand lift the ball and float towards Gaara. It soon landed on Gaaras hands. Hikaru looked at the kids who the ball belonged to and saw absolute fear on their faces. They soon started to run away from Gaara. Hikaru walked next to Gaara and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Normal humans will never understand us jinjuurikis," Hikaru said causing Gaara to look at her.

"How do you know that word?" he asked her.

"I'm the same as you," Hikaru simply replied.

"There you are Hikaru. It'll be lunch time soon. Who's your friend?" came a mans voice from behind Hikaru.

"This is Gaara," Hikaru replied while turning around coming face to face with Dark.

"Nice to meet your Gaara. I'm Kaito Dark," Dark said walking next to Hikaru.

"Gaara's the same as me. And he can control sand," Hikaru said slightly excited.

"Shukaku," Dark said looking at Gaara.

Suddenly Gaara grabbed his head.

"She's my friend. I won't kill her," Gaara said holding his head and seeming to be in pain.

Sand started to swirl around Gaara.

"This definitely is Shukakus power. But she's always so kind. Why would she want to kill anyone?" Dark said looking at Gaara who seemed to slowly calm down.

"Think we should have a look, sensei?" Hikaru asked in which Dark nodded.

Hikaru placed her hand on Darks back as Dark went through some hand seals.

"MINDO NO JUTSU," Dark said touching Gaaras forehead.

Just as he did so Kyuubi send some of her chakra into Dark getting pulled into Gaaras mindscape as well.

Gaaras mindscape

As Hikaru opened her eyes she noticed that she was in the middle of a desert except that it wasn't as hot. She also noticed that Kyuu had also managed to slip in there.

"Where are we?" Hikaru heard Gaara ask.

"In your mind," Dark answered holding onto a staff.

"Why is Kyuu-neechan here too?" Hikaru asked.

"I got bored. You never visit your seal these days," Kyuu replied.

"Lets go you three. We need to get to the bottom of this," Dark said as he started to walk towards of what looked like a temple.

Hikaru, Gaara and Kyuu soon followed him. About five minutes later the small group was standing in front of the temple like building. Dark slowly pushed the big double doors open as he walked inside the temple. The inside was lit by several torches and on the other end of the room was a staircase. The group had reached the half way point of the room when a sand swirl appeared in front of the staircase. A woman on her late seventies appeared on the sand.

"Who are you and what have you done to Shukaku?" Dark demanded from the old woman.

"You don't need to know that because your going to die here," the woman said and with a wave of her hand send three fireballs the size of a football at Dark and the others.

"Stay behind me," Dark said crossing his arms in front of himself.

The fireballs hit Dark creating a thick smokescreen in front of him. Once the smoke cleared the only thing that had happened was that Darks robes sleeves had been burned a bit.

"Is that all you got?" Dark asked lowering his arms.

The woman looked a little pissed.

"Let me show you how it's done," Dark said closing his eyes while crossing his arms. "Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. FIREBALL!" Dark chanted firing a fireball twice the size of the ones the woman had fired.

The older woman tried to block the incoming fireball only to be blasted back as the fireball exploded upon contact with her.

"You guys head into the second floor. I'll take care off her," Dark said gripping his staff tighter.

"Right. Lets go you two," Kyuu said grabbing Hikarus and Gaaras hands and starting to run towards the staircase.

"I won't let you," the woman said firing a fireball at the group only for it to be batted aside by Dark.

"I'm your opponent," he said getting into a fighting stance.

With Kyuu, Hikaru and Gaara

Kyuu was running up the stairs holding onto Hikarus and Gaaras hands. After a while of running the group reached the end of the stairs arriving into a room full of different kinds of scrolls and books.

"Wow. That's a lot of books," Kyuu said looking around herself.

"Who's there?" came a womans voice from above the three.

The three looked up seeing a woman on her late thirties with sand brown hair trapped in a bird cage.

"Shu-chan!" Kyuu yelled looking at the woman.

"Kyuu-chan? Is that you?" Shukaku asked looking down from her prison.

"How did you end up there?" Kyuu asked.

"That nut put me here. She also took my staff," Shukaku replied.

"Do you know how we can get you down from there?" Hikaru asked.

"Who are you?" Shukaku asked.

"She's my container," Kyuu replied.

"Alright. You need to solve that puzzle over there to get me down," Shukaku said pointing at a pedestal.

The small group ran over to the pedestal.

"Make all the lines connect so that none of the ends is left unfinished," Kyuu read from the pedestal.

The trio started to turn the pieces on the board. As they were nearing the end Hikaru noticed something bad.

"This is missing three pieces," she said looking at the puzzle.

"She's right," Kyuu said after looking the puzzle over.

"They should be somewhere in this room," Shukaku yelled from her prison.

"Lets find them," Kyuu said and the three split to different parts of the room.

Back with Dark

Dark and the older woman had moved their fight outside the temple. The woman was panting heavily while Dark wasn't even slightly winded.

"Are you done yet?" Dark asked with a bored voice.

The woman only replied by casting aqua edge.

Dark only swatted it away half heartedly.

"Enough with those beginner level spells," Dark said.

"What do you mean beginner level. Those were the strongest spells I found," the woman said.

Dark started to laugh at that. At that the woman started to fire several fireballs at Dark who just kept laughing. The fireballs created a thick smokescreen around Dark and his laughing stopped. The woman started to laugh.

"I win," she said while laughing.

"I dough that," came Darks voice from the smoke.

When the smoke cleared Dark was standing there with only few scratches.

"Let me show you how it's done," Dark said lifting his staff above his head and closing his eyes. "Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength! BRAM GUSH!" Dark chanted firing an arrow of wind at the older woman.

The arrow burst upon hitting the woman on the chest shedding her clothes to pieces and leaving several deep gashes on her.

"How... could I... lose?" the woman asked while gasping for breath.

Dark walked next to her and picked her staff from the ground.

"Because you do not know how to use the tools given to you," he replied looking down at the dying woman.

"You... bastard," the woman said taking her last breath and turning into sand.

Dark noticed something poking out from the sand where the woman had been and picked it up.

"I wonder what this is? Looks like a piece to a puzzle of some sort," Dark said putting the piece inside his robes and started to head inside the temple.

In the second floor

"Damn it. We only found two of the three missing pieces," Kyuu whined as she looked at the incomplete puzzle.

"Where could the last piece have gone to," Gaara wondered.

"How about with the old hag," came a voice from the staircase.

Everyone in the room looked towards it seeing Dark walk up the stairs.

"Dark!" Shukaku yelled happily.

"Yo Shukaku. How's it hanging?" Dark asked and chuckled afterwards at his little joke.

"Very funny Dark," Shukaku said sarcastically.

"So, what did you mean when you said that the last piece was with the old hag?" Kyuu asked looking at his uncle.

"This," Dark replied pulling the final piece from his robe.

Hikaru ran up to Dark and took the piece taking it back to the pedestal and putting it on it's place. Ones she did that the puzzle glowed and the cage Shukaku was prisoned in started to lower itself to the ground. Once the cage was on the ground Kyuu opened it with the key she had found while searching for the puzzle pieces.

"Finally free. Now all I'm missing is my staff," Shukaku said walking out from the cage.

"You mean this?" Dark said throwing the staff he picked up to Shukaku.

"That damn bitch. It's almost drained of all it's power," Shukaku said after examining her staff.

"Well it'll gain it over time," Kyuu said.

"It'll take about six to seven years for it to be in full power again," Shukaku said a bit sad.

"Well you'll have the time," Dark said pointing at Gaara.

"Oh yeah. I'm sealed in him," Shukaku said looking at the redhead.

Gaara was shivering a bit from fear.

"Don't worry Gaara-kun. I'm not going to hurt you," Shukaku said smiling gently.

"Shu-chan is one of the kindest of us," Dark said.

Gaara nodded slowly. Dark looked at Shukaku.

"I'm sure I can trust you to train him to use your abilities," he said to Shukaku who nodded.

"Well I think it's time we leave," Dark said looking at the group.

"Ummm... Shukaku?" Gaara asked shyly while looking at the tanuki demon.

"Please, call me Shu-chan, Gaara-kun," Shukaku said smiling.

"Ummm... could I call you mother?" Gaara asked after nodding.

Shukaku kneeled in front of Gaara enveloping him into a warn hug.

"Of course you can little one," she replied as Gaara hugged her back.

"Well it's time to leave. Gaara you can return here whenever you want but concentrating on this place," Dark said and the group soon left the mindscape.

Eight months later

It was evening in Suna as a group of seven was heading towards the gates.

"Man we stayed here a lot longer than we intended," Nabushi said while walking.

"No kidding. Eight months instead of the four we originally planned," Scayth said.

"We doubled it," Yaz said.

"Well when we made the plan we didn't know that Shukaku was here," Dark replied.

"True," Rain replied.

"Hey isn't that Gaara-kun?" Hikaru asked pointing towards the gates.

During the eight months that the group had spend in Suna Hikaru and Gaara had become close friends.

"Your leaving?" Gaara asked once the group reached him.

"I'm afraid so. We have more places to go," Rain said.

"I wish you could have stayed longer," Gaara said looking down sad.

"Don't worry Gaara. You'll meet us again if you come to Konoha after about six years," Dark said smiling.

Gaara nodded at this and turned to Hikaru.

"We'll see each other again someday Hikaru-chan," Gaara said with a small smile.

"Yeah. We will," Hikaru replied giving Gaara a hug which he returned.

"It's time for us to go Hikaru," Yugito said as she started to walk toward the gates.

The rest of the group left as well and soon disappeared into the deserts sands.

Three months later in Konoha

Hinata was kneeling next to her mothers bed. Ever since Himeko had given birth to Hinatas younger sister Hanabi her health had started to slowly get worse. During the last few months her health had been so bad that she had been barely able to eat.

"How are you feeling today mother?" Hinata asked her mother.

Himeko smiled weakly to Hinata placing her hand on her daughters cheek.

"Just fine dear," she replied slowly stroking Hinatas cheek.

"No your not. Your even paler than before," Hinata said with sadness evident in her voice.

"Don't worry dear. I'll be alright," Himeko replied.

Hinata only looked down.

_'I could ask her about that now although she's no longer alive,'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Ummm... mother?" she asked shyly.

"What is it, dear?" Himeko asked looking at her eldest daughter.

"You remember the day when we met Hikaru-chan?" Hinata asked looking at her mother.

Himeko nodded weakly.

"Well back then when I looked at her I couldn't help but blush when I looked at her. So, I was wondering if you know what was wrong with me back then," Hinata told her mother.

Himeko chuckled a bit only to start to cough after a bit. Hinata quickly handed her mother a glass of water which she drank.

"I think you had a crush on her," Himeko said after she had calmed down.

"But how could I have a crush on her? I mean she's a _girl_," Hinata said empathizing the word girl.

"The ways of the heart are unknown. Now go play I am going to sleep for a while," Himeko said slowly closing her eyes.

Hinata softly kissed her mothers cheek causing a small smile to spread her lips. Hinata then left the room.

_'Goodbye my dear,'_ Himeko thought to herself as she closed her eyes for the last time.

Eighteen months later somewhere in the water country

Nabushi was standing on a clearing with Hikaru. Hikarus clothes had changed drastically on the last eighteen months. She now wore black sleeveless t-shirt, black fingerless gloves, gray wristbands with a black kanji for fox on them. She also wore black ninja sandals and black shorts along with red bandana around her forehead. She had a wooden sword strapped to her left hip.

"Alright Hikaru," Nabushi spoke standing in front of Hikaru. "It's time for your first scythe lesson," he continued handing Hikaru a wooden scythe which she took. "I'm sure Dark has explained the reason why we don't use real weapons during training," Nabushi said in which Hikaru nodded. (I'm sure everyone reading this know why they use wooden weapons during training. If not... FIGURE IT OUT!)

Nabushi then started to explain how scythe is used and soon after showed Hikaru the first set of moves.

About three and half years later somewhere in the mountains of Wales

The members of the Kuroi Tsubasa were walking up the mountain.

"How much longer do we have to climb?" Yugito whined while walking.

She was wearing a black cloak that hid her clothes.

"Not long. Just thirty minutes or so," Dark replied.

"WHAT!!" Yugito yelled causing everyone to cover their ears.

"Don't worry Yugito-chan. We'll be there soon," Rain said with a smile.

"But mom, I'm tired," Yugito said.

During the time Yugito had been with the Kuroi Tsubasa she had started to call Rain and Dark as her parents since they sorta were. Hikaru soon noticed something. She was wearing an orange cloak with a red and black nine-tailed fox stitched into the back.

"What's that?" she asked pointing a little to the side of their trail.

Dark looked and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"That's..." he said and started to head towards what Hikaru had pointed the others following him.

The group soon found themselves at the edge of a villages ruins.

"Well this brings back memories," Nabushis said.

"Yeah. And none of them are good," Yaz said.

"What happened here?" Hikaru asked looking around herself.

"Demon attack," Rain replied.

Hikaru looked at the Kuroi Tsubasa with wide eyes.

"Wasn't us though. No. This was done by a normal demon clan," Scayth said.

"Everyone in this village got turned into stone," Dark said looking at the remains of the village.

"Except for two people," Rain added.

"Who were they?" Yugito asked.

"You'll meet them once we reach the academy," Nabushi said and started to head into the direction they had been going with the rest of the group following him.

About half an hour later the group was standing in front of a big castle.

"Well we're here," Scayth said.

"This is an academy?" Hikaru asked looking at the castle.

"This place is huge," Yugito said.

"Okay everyone. Hoods on," Dark said pulling his own hood on to hide the top part of his face.

He still chewed on a senbon needle. The rest of the group also pulled their hoods on and headed inside the castle. Soon after the group was sitting in the waiting room to the principals office. Nabushi was flirting with the secretary trying to ask her to a date.

"Come on Evangeline-san. All I'm asking is one date," Nabushi said looking at the young secretary.

"Like I said no. I already have someone I like," Eva snapped at Nabushi.

"He can't be better than me," Nabushi said inching closer to Eva.

"Back off or I'll hit you," Eva threatened.

Nabushi just inched closer.

"I would do what she said," Dark said looking down.

The warning of course came too late and Eva's fist made contact it Nabushi's jaw causing him to fly back and his hood being knocked off his head. At that moment Dark and Scayth started to laugh loudly.

"Oh man. That's almost as funny as it was fifteen years ago," Scayth said while laughing.

Eva looked at Dark and Scayth confused. She of course hadn't recognized any of them because of the hoods.

"Very funny you two," Nabushi said standing up causing Eva to look towards him.

"Nabushi-kun?" Eva asked uncertain.

"Been a while Eva-chan," Nabushi said smiling and was soon tackled into the ground by Eva.

"Nabu-kun," Eva said happily hugging the wolf demon hard.

"Eva-chan... need... air," Nabushi sais gasping for air.

Suddenly the door opened and a man with red hair stuck his head out from behind it.

"What's with all this noise," he asked looking around the room until finally noticing Eva on top of Nabushi with her arms around him.

"Nabushi-san?" he asked looking at the two.

"Long time no see Negi," Nabushi said trying to get out from Evas grip.

"It's been a while Negi-bouzu," Dark said standing up and removing his hood.

The rest of the Kuroi Tsubasa did the same. Negi smiled as he saw who the visitors were.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Can we talk in your office?" Scayth asked.

Negi motioned them to follow.

"Eva-chan... Can't... breath," Nabushi said causing Eva to quickly let him breath.

Nabushi then got up and went into Negi's office with the others.

Inside Negis office

"So Dark. What are you guys doing in Wales?" Negi asked as he sat down behind his desk and the Kuroi Tsubasa had sat down as well.

"I want to enroll these two to the school for two years," Dark replied placing his hand on Hikarus and Yugitos shoulders.

"Do their parents accept this?" Negi asked.

"Hikarus parents are dead but we talked about this before they died and as for Yugito she has become mine and Darks adoptive daughter," Rain explained.

Negi nodded at this while leaning against his hands.

"Any other reason?" he asked after a while.

"Their demon containers. Hikaru holds Kyuu-chan and Yugito holds Ame," Scayth said.

"What!" Negi yelled causing others to cover theirs ears.

"Dark however altered the seals so that those two can now come out from the seals but the link between the two stays however," Nabushi explained.

"I see. But what are you planing to do during that time?" Negi asked.

"Work here I guess. That is if you have any jobs available," Dark said.

"Well it just so happens that two of my teachers retired, one resigned, one left into maternity leave and one more left for paternity leave," Negi told the group.

"Great. We can fill in for two years," Nabushi said smiling.

"And we can start right away," Yaz said.

"Alright," Negi said shaking Darks hand.

Two year later

"Well today was the final day," Dark said sitting down on the couch at Negis house where the group had stayed for the last two years.

"Yeah. It's already been two years," Nabushi said.

"It's kinda sad that you have to leave. Umi-chan is going to miss Hikaru-chan and Yugito-chan," said a woman with blue hair and light red eyes.

"Nodoka-san is right. And where we're going is going to be pretty far so visiting will be extremely difficult," Scayth said leaning against a wall.

"There might be a way for us to visit each other," said Negi who had just walked into the room while reading a book.

"Really?" Rain asked.

"Yeah. It'll take a year but it'll work," Negi explained examining the book.

"What is the way Negi-kun?" Nodoka asked as she moved next to her husband and looked at the book he was reading. "Door of traveling?" Nodoka read from the book.

"I've heard of that. It'll let you travel between two points almost instantaneously,(Say that fast three times)" Dark said standing up.

"Exactly. All you need to do it draw a door to the wall and the name of the place you want to go," Negi said.

"You also need to make a door to the destination in order to make the door work in both ways," Dark explained.

"That's great. That way Hikaru-chan and Yugito-chan can come to play any day," Nodoka said happily.

"But what if there are other door in the area," Yaz asked.

"You need to think of the person living in the area to get to the right door. And after the door way has been created it stays active," Dark replied.

"Besides no one in Konoha knows about this stuff," Nabushi said.

Just then the front door burst open and Hikaru and Yugito ran inside along with a girl around six years old with blue hair that had red highlights on it.

"Good timing you three. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. So, go wash up," Nodoka said heading to the kitchen.

"By the way Negi. Where is the closest magic shop?" Dark asked looking at Negi.

"In a village about twenty minutes down the mountain. Why do you ask?" Negi asked.

"Hikaru and Yugito need their own staffs," Nabushi explained.

Negi nodded at this.

"Dinners ready," Nodoka called from the dining room.

Rest of the night the group ate and chatted happily. Early the next morning the members of Kuroi Tsubasa packed their stuff and left Negis house.

"I feel bad leaving without saying good bye to Umi-chan," Hikaru said while walking.

"I know but don't worry. You'll see her again in about a year," Rain replied.

"Really?" Yugito and Hikaru asked in unison.

"Yeah. And Hikaru. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to place a jutsu on you that'll make you look like a boy," Dark said.

"But why?" Hikaru asked.

"To hide you from the villagers. Once your a ninja you can't hurt them no matter what they do to you," Yaz said.

Hikaru just nodded.

"Don't worry. It's only going to be while your outside the house. While your inside you can take it down," Nabushi said making the young kitsune hanyou smile.

"So, where are we going now?" Yugito asked.

"Into a nearby town to buy you two your own staffs," Scayth said.

The two hanyous nodded at this with a smile.

"And we're going to do the same thing to them as we did to your other weapons," Dark said.

"Right," Hikaru replied as Yugito only nodded.

* * *

Dark: There this chapters done.

Nabushi: Nice work Dark. Where's Syryus?

Dark: Knocked him out and stuffed him into a closet. (Banging sound comes from a nearby closet)

Nabushi: Nice.

Dark: I know. Well this chapters over. Look forward to the next one. And please leave reviews. Remember no reviews no updates. This goes for my others too.

Nabushi: Isn't that a bit mean?

Dark: I want to know what people think of these. That's why I want reviews. Well anyways Matane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hikaru Uzumaki**

Dark: Time to start another chapter

Syryus: Finally. I'm out of that closet.

Dark: I'm putting you back in there if you don't behave this time.

Syryus: ... I'll be good.

Dark: Good. Anyways I don't own Naruto. I only own this storyline.

Syryus: ENJOY!

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Demonic talking"**

(Creators note)

_**

* * *

Recap**_

"_**I know but don't worry. You'll see her again in about a year," Rain replied. "Really?" Yugito and Hikaru asked in unison. "Yeah. And Hikaru. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to place a jutsu on you that'll make you look like a boy," Dark said. "But why?" Hikaru asked. "To hide you from the villagers. Once your a ninja you can't hurt them no matter what they do to you," Yaz said. Hikaru just nodded. "Don't worry. It's only going to be while your outside the house. While your inside you can take it down," Nabushi said making the young kitsune hanyou smile. "So, where are we going now?" Yugito asked. "Into a nearby town to buy you two your own staffs," Scayth said. The two hanyous nodded at this with a smile. "And we're going to do the same thing to them as we did to your other weapons," Dark said. "Right," Hikaru replied as Yugito only nodded.**_

_**End recap**_

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

It was early morning. The sun had just started to rise as group of seven wearing hooded cloaks/robed made their way down the road towards Konoha.

"It's been seven years since I was last here. I wonder if anything has changed," wondered a figure wearing an orange cloak.

"I doubt that anything has changed," said another figure wearing greenish brownish cloak.

"How much longer till we get there? I'm hungry," whined a figure wearing a black cloak.

"In a minute," said a figure wearing a red cloak.

"I can already see the gates," said a figure in a pink cloak.

"Once we get in we need to go meet the hokage," said a figure wearing a pure red cloak with black streaks on it.

"I'll handle everyones passports," said a figure wearing a black robes with purple lining.

A single senbon needle was sticking out from under the hood. Everyone handed him their passports. As the black cloaked figure was about to hand her passport over the black robed figure stopped her.

"You don't need to. Since your info has changed since you got your passport," the figure said.

The black cloaked figure nodded and put her passport away. Soon after the group was at the gate.

"Hold it," came a voice from above the group and soon after a chuunin landed in front of them. "What business do you have in Konoha?" he asked.

"We would like to meet with the hokage," said the black robed figure.

"Before I can let you in I need to see everyones passports," the chuunin said.

"The two youngest don't have passports since they aren't ninjas," the black robed figure said handing over the passports.

The chuunin nodded and started to look through the passports.

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your hoods. You understand right," the chuunin said after a while.

"Of course," the black robed figure said and the original members of the group removed their hoods.

The chuunin compared their faces to the pictures in the passports.

"Everything checks out," he said after a while handing the passports back to Dark who handed them back to his team.

The chuunin gave a signal and the gate slowly opened. The Kuroi Tsubasa walked in and the original members pulled their hoods back on.

"Do you need help finding the hokage tower?" the chuunin asked before the group left.

"No. We know where it is," Nabushi said walking through the gate.

As the group walked the streets they looked around themselves. Not many people were up yet but some shopkeepers were already opening up they shops.

"Nothing has changed in the past seven years," Hikaru said from under her hood.

"Yeah. Nothing has changed," Scayth agreed.

The group soon found themselves in the waiting room to the hokages office.

"The hokage will see you now," the secretary said motioning towards the door.

The group walked in and saw the old hokage behind his desk doing paperwork.

"We're back Sarutobi-sama," Nabushi said closing the door.

Dark quickly made few hand seals for the sound barrier jutsu.

"Welcome back. So, where's Hikaru-chan?" Sarutobi asked.

"Been a while Ojii-san," Hikaru said removing her hood and smiled to the old hokage.

Her face hadn't changed a lot in the seven years the only difference was that she looked more mature and cuter. She also had three earrings on her right ear shaped like weapons.

"It sure has," Sarutobi said smiling.

He then noticed a seventh member.

"Who is the new member?" he asked.

"This is Nii Yugito. From Kumo," Rain said.

"You brought a Kumo nin to Konoha!" Sarutobi yelled standing up.

"I haven't been a part of Kumo for almost seven years," Yugito said removing her hood revealing that she wasn't wearing a headband.

She too had three weapon shaped earrings on her right ear.

"And she is a demon holder like Hikaru," Scayth said.

"She holds the Nibi. Who just happens to be mine and Rains daughter," Dark explained.

"And while traveling she became our adoptive daughter," Rain said.

"Alright. Then it's fine. I'm guessing you want her to become a ninja in Konoha," Sarutobi said looking at Dark and Rain who nodded.

"Her abilities are that of a high chuunin to low jounin," Yaz said.

"Hikarus abilities are around mid chuunin and her chakra level is that of a low jounin," Nabushi said.

"With their demons these two are almost unstoppable. That of course depends on the amount of chakra they tap into," Yaz explained.

Sarutobi nodded at this.

"I need to test her but that can wait for now," he said turning towards Hikaru.

"I guess I'm going to the academy," Hikaru said.

"Right you are. But only for a week. The classes will graduate next Monday," Sarutobi said.

"I have a request for the class. I would like to be placed into the same class as Hinata-chan," Hikaru said looking serious.

"I thought you would. And it just so happens that that class is one student short," Sarutobi replied smiling.

"Register Hikaru with her actual name. That way no information about her abilities can leak out," Dark said looking at the hokage who nodded. "Also..." Dark started. "I wish to become a jounin of Konoha and once Hikaru graduates for her to be placed under me with a team," he finished.

"He wants this because Hikaru won't listen to anyone. Except those he trusts," Yaz explained.

"And I also know her abilities the best," Dark added.

"I see. Because of your reputation it should be easy to make you a jounin right away," Sarutobi said.

"I want to become an ANBU," Nabushi suddenly said.

"I'm afraid I can't authorize that rank.(Not sure if the hokage can do that but in my story he can't.) But once the village hears that THE Kuroi Tsubasa has become ninjas of Konoha the ANBU is bound to come ask you guys to join their ranks. And that also makes me worried," Sarutobi said looking a bit sad.

"Why is that, hokage-sama?" Rain asked.

"There is an ANBU group known as ROOT that doesn't get it's orders from me. But from a man named Danzo. I'm afraid that once Danzo learns about you becoming part of Konoha he's going to try to recruit any of you," Sarutobi said.

"We shall only serve the hokage," Scayth said.

"Danzo will do anything to get you to join him. Even overthrow me and become the hokage," Sarutobi explained.

Dark started to think.

"That's not good. If this Danzo becomes the hokage we'll have to obey him," Scayth said a bit worried.

"Then we make a contract," Dark suddenly said.

"What do you mean, dad?" Yugito asked.

"We make a contract that will allow us to leave Konoha if the hokage is someone we don't want to serve. It also allows us to take whoever we want with us as long as they want to leave with us," Dark explained with a smirk.

Sarutobi quickly pulled out a scroll and started to write.

"Now all you need to do is sign this and the contract will be legit," Sarutobi said after a while handing the contract to Dark who started to read it.

He then let the rest of the Kuroi Tsubasa to read it. After that everyone signed the contract and Sarutobi handed the contract to Dark after placing the hokages seal into the contract to make it official.

"When does school start?" Hikaru suddenly asked.

"In an hour. You want to start today?" Sarutobi asked after looking at his clock.

Hikaru nodded.

"I guess she wants to see Hinata after so long," Nabushi said while chuckling a bit.

"Well she was her first friend. And she hasn't seen her since that day," Yaz said.

"Alright then," Sarutobi said starting to write a note.

He then handed it to Hikaru.

"Go to classroom 103 and give that to Umino Iruka who is that classes teacher," Sarutobi explained to Hikaru in which she nodded.

"Now to place that on her," Dark said going through some hand seals.

He then touched Hikarus forehead causing her to be covered by a smoke. Once the smoke cleared Hikaru had changed into a boy version of herself.(Looks the same as in the anime except for the clothes.)

"This is a demonic illusion. Eye techniques like sharingan and byakugan can't see through it. Only demons and people who are masters of illusions can. Also this technique cuts Hikarus power in half making her abilities around high genin to low chuunin but it doesn't affect her chakra level," Dark explained.

"Interesting. What do you call this form?" Sarutobi asked.

"Kitsune Naruto," 'Naruto' replied.

"Hokage-sama. If possible we would like to live in Minatos old house," Rain said.

"So, you told her," Sarutobi said looking at the Kuroi Tsubasa members.

"We've told her to keep it a secret until she's old enough," Scayth assured the hokage.

"I'll give it in that case. Minato did want Hikaru to get the keys to the house when she came back from her training," Sarutobi said starting to go through his desk drawers.

He soon pulled out an envelope with an address and handed it to Dark.

"That envelope contains three copies of the house key along with the account numbers to Minatos bank account and Hikarus own account that her parents started," Sarutobi explained.

"I think we should leave Hikarus account alone until she comes out from hiding," Nabushi suggested and the others nodded.

"Well I think that's all. Lets go see our new home," Scayth said heading to the door.

The rest of the group followed soon after.

"We'll see you later hokage-sama," Nabushi said over his shoulder as he walked out of the door.

About an hour later at the academy

Naruto was walking along the corridors of the academy looking at the class numbers until he found class 103. He was still wearing his orange cloak.

_'This is it,'_ he thought to himself and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a voice from the other side of the door.

Naruto opened the door.

"Can I help you?" asked a man with black hair (Correct me if I'm wrong) pulled to a top tail and a scar running over the bridge of his nose.

"Are you Iruka-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Iruka replied.

Naruto handed the note to Iruka who started to read it. Naruto heard several whispers coming from students in the classroom.

"I see," Iruka said after reading the note and turned towards the class. "Class from today on we're going to have a new student joining us. Please introduce yourself," he said turning to look at Naruto.

"My name is Kitsune Naruto. Nice to meet you," Naruto said bowing a bit.

The whole class was quietly looking at him.

"Please take a seat next to Hinata at the top row," Iruka instructed and pointed at a girl with blueish black hair and lavender colored eyes with no pupils.

_'Perfect,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked up to the seat he was pointed to.

As he sat down he looked at Hinata from the corner of his eye.

_'She has gotten cuter in these past seven years,'_ Naruto thought to himself with a small smile.

As Iruka started to teach the class Naruto turned to look at Hinata.

"Ummm... Hinata-san?" he asked causing Hinata to look at him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Well I just recently moved into Konoha and I don't know where everything is. So, could you show me around Konoha after school?" Naruto asked the young Hyuuga.

"Uh... sure," Hinata replied smiling a little.

The two of them started to chat about some other things like hobbies and such. That is until Naruto felt killing intent directed at him though he wasn't fazed at all.

"That's probably Kiba-kun. He's constantly trying to ask me out on a date. But the thing is... I don't like guys like that," Hinata said blushing red.

Naruto only nodded at this. Soon after the bell rang and Naruto left with Hinata as they continued to talk with each other. The two sat down under one of the trees at the yard and kept talking with each other.

"Hey new kid," came a yell near the two and as Naruto looked into the direction of the voice he saw a boy wearing a gray jacket and a white puppy on top of his head.

"What is it dog boy?" Naruto asked.

"Keep away from Hinata. She's my girl," the boy said with a threatening voice.

"That funny. Hinata said that she wasn't interested in guys," Naruto replied with a bored voice.

The boy growled a bit at this. He then threw a punch at Naruto who effortlessly dodged it.

"You want to fight?" he asked the boy.

"No. I want to kick your ass," the boy said.

"Kiba-kun. Leave Kitsune-san alone," Hinata said a bit shyly.

"Stay out of this Hinata," Kiba said turning to look at Naruto.

"Lets get this thing on," he said to Naruto.

"Hinata-san please call me Naruto," Naruto said completely ignoring Kiba which only made him angrier.

"We fight now," Kiba said heading to the center of the yard.

Naruto and Hinata followed him.

"Hinata-san. Will you hold my cloak during the fight?" Naruto asked Hinata while they walked.

"Sure and the -san isn't needed," Hinata replied.

As they reached the center of the yard Naruto removed his cloak revealing a black sleeveless t-shirt, baggy black and gray pants, black ninja sandals, black fingerless gloves and black wristbands in both wrists. He also had bandages wrapped around his arms. He then handed his cloak to Hinata who took it and folded it for a better grip. Other kids of the academy started to gather around the two to watch the fight.

"So, shall we begin?" Naruto asked getting into a taijutsu stance.

"Heh. You chose the wrong opponent for taijutsu. My family is well known from taijutsu," Kiba said placing Akamaru next to himself.

"You planing to use your dog?" Naruto asked as he watched.

"Yeah. Me and Akamaru always fight together," Kiba said getting into a stance.

"Quite frankly I don't care if you use your dog or not," Naruto said.

This of course pissed Kiba off more. Kiba then went through some hand seals.

"Shikyaku no jutsu,(Four legs jutsu)" he said dropping to all fours as chakra appeared around him and his appearance became more feral. "Here I come," Kiba said disappearing in a blur of speed aiming at Narutos midsection.

Naruto however managed to dodge the attack and right away delivered a hard leg drop on Kibas mid-back and a quick jab in the back of his neck. Naruto took a little distance right after that and started to wait keeping his taijutsu stance. Kiba however didn't get up.

"He's out cold," said long pink haired girl who had gone to check if Kiba was alright.

This caused Naruto relax his stance and he headed towards Hinata.

"Is Kiba-kun going to be okay?" Hinata asked as Naruto took his cloak from her.

"Yeah. I just knocked him out," Naruto said as he started to put his cloak back on.

"Hey you! Fight me right now," came a voice from behind Naruto who turned around only to a boy with black hair shaped like a ducks behind, wearing white forearm warmers, blue high collar shirt and white shorts.

"Why should I?" Naruto asked looking at the boy.

"Because I said so," the boy said.

"I don't think so little boy," Naruto said starting to walk towards the tree he had earlier been under with Hinata.

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" the boy yelled running at Naruto with his fist drawn.

Naruto however dodged it.

"What is your problem?" Naruto asked.

"Fight me," the boy said again.

"Make me," Naruto said with a smirk.

The boy ran at Naruto only to run face first into the bottom of Narutos sandal.

"And your going to be a ninja," Naruto sighed lowering his foot as the boy fell to the ground with a red footprint on his face.

Naruto then walked to where Hinata was standing as group of girls ran to the boy and started to fuss over him. Naruto and Hinata took the places they had been before Kibas interruption.

"Man, that kid needs to fix his attitude," Naruto said while sitting under the tree.

"That's Sasuke of the Uchiha clan. Every girl in this school is head over heals crushing on him," Hinata said.

"Are you?" Naruto asked.

"No. I think his an ass," Hinata replied.

"Then not every girl is crushing on him," Naruto said causing Hinata to giggle a little.

They then continued to talk about their pasts and dreams for the future.

Genin exam day

Naruto walked into the classroom and was right away forced to dodged and block a barrage of kunais and shurikens.

_'Every single morning,'_ he thought to himself.

After the first day the Sasuke fan club was out to get him. Sasuke tried to get Naruto to fight him and Kiba... well lets just say that everyday he was forced to visit the academies infirmary. During the week that Naruto had been in the class he and Hinata had become really close friends. This of course only made Kiba angrier. Naruto quickly moved to his seat which was next to Hinata. He had found out after the first attack that no one dared to throw a kunai or shuriken when was sitting there because they might accidentally hit Hinata and cause problems with the Hyuuga clan.

"Morning Hinata-chan," Naruto said looking at his friend with a smile.

"Morning Naruto-kun," Hinata greeted back.

"Are you ready for the exam?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" Hinata asked back.

"Yeah. I'm going to pass it in flying colors," Naruto said grinning.

"You? Pass this test? Don't make me laugh," Kiba said from below Naruto.

"Shut it dog boy. As the score stands it's six wins and no losses in my favor," Naruto said looking at the dog user.

Just then Iruka walked into the room.

"Alright class. It's time for the genin exam. When your name is called come to the next room. The exam will be on bunshin no jutsu," Iruka announced to the class.

_'I better get sensei to help me explain this,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he started to get up.

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as he looked at Naruto.

"Bathroom. If I get called while I'm away will you notify sensei?" Naruto asked to which Hinata nodded slightly.

Naruto then left the classroom and headed strait towards the academies roof. Once he got there Naruto bit his thumb and made couple of hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu," he said slamming his hand on the ground making smoke appear.

Once the smoke cleared a small black furred fox with a light green streak going along it's back and a white tail tip was sitting in front of Naruto.

"Morning Hikaru-chan," the fox said happily.

"Morning Joukon(Streak. Kinda fits). I got a job for you," Naruto said kneeling in front of the fox.

"What is it?" the small fox asked.

"Go find Dark-sensei and tell him that the test is bunshin no jutsu and I need his help to explain why I can't make a normal bunshin," Naruto explained to the fox who nodded. "Now go. I'll give you your reward once I get out of school and back home," Naruto added causing the fox to start running only to leave white, black and light green streaks behind.

Naruto just got up and walked back inside and back into class sitting down next to Hinata.

"Did they call me while I was gone?" he asked Hinata.

"Yeah. But because you weren't here they moved you last," Hinata explained.

"Alright," Naruto replied laying his head on the desk on top of his arms.

As time went by more students came back to the class wearing new headbands. Finally Naruto got called.

"Wish me luck," Naruto said to Hinata as he got up.

Hinata nodded at this.

"Hello Naruto. In order to pass you need to create at least three decent bunshins," Iruka explained.

Next to Iruka was a man with light blue hair. Naruto had never liked the man. Something about him just smelled evil.

"Hurry up. We don't have all day," the man said.

"Ummm... sensei. I can't make a bunshin," Naruto said.

"Then you fail," the light blue haired man said.

"Actually he doesn't," came a voice from the shadow of the room.

"Who's there?" Mizuki asked.

Dark stepped out of the shadows but instead of his usual black robe he was now wearing a pair of black jeans, black shirt, black sandals and a jounin vest along with Konoha headband.

"Who are you?" Iruka asked.

"Kaito Dark. I've been Narutos sensei for the past seven years. Now it's not that Naruto can't make a bunshin. He just can't make a normal one because he has too much chakra. Even a fraction of it overloads the bunshins he makes," Dark explained.

"That's a load of bull," Mizuki said pointing at Dark and Naruto.

"Your just trying to make Naruto fail so you can use him to get the Forbidden scroll," Dark said looking at Mizuki who paled.

"You lie," Mizuki said.

"During my travels in Kuroi Tsubasa I picked up a skill called divination. It's a skill that lets me tell the future and I've already showed it to the hokage," Dark said and at that moment five ANBU Black Ops appeared into the room.

"Touji Mizuki. You are under arrested from the treason against Konoha," said a wolf masked ANBU with silver colored hair.

Two of the ANBUs quickly restrained Mizuki and shunshined away with him. The rest of the ANBUs left soon after except for the wolf masked one.

"Nice work, Nabushi," Dark said.

"It's Ookami while I'm working," Nabushi said.

He then shunshined away leaving Naruto, Dark and a stunned Iruka alone in the room.

"You can now continue the exam Iruka-sensei," Dark said heading towards the door. "I'll be waiting outside," he added walking out the door.

"Can we continue Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked Iruka causing him to nap out from his daze.

"Right, right. Create at least three bunshins," Iruka said.

Naruto flashed through few hand seals.

"SUITON: MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!(Water style: Water clone jutsu)" Naruto exclaimed and four water clones appeared next to him.

"You pass," Iruka said tossing Naruto his new forehead protector. "You can leave right away. Be back here in two days to get placed into a team," Iruka said walking out of the room as Naruto tied the forehead protector around his forehead.

Outside all the parents were congratulating their kids from passing. Naruto walked among the others looking around. He soon spotted Dark leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. Naruto walked over to him.

"I see you passed. Though I never doubted you," Dark said smiling.

Naruto just grinned and showed the victory sign.

"Rain-chan said that if you pass she'll make your favorite dinner," Dark said straitening up.

"ALRIGHT!!" Naruto exclaimed causing Dark to wince from the volume.

"Come on. Lets go home," Dark said.

"Ummm... would it be okay if I invited Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"If she wants to come," Dark replied and Naruto ran off to find his friend.

He found her talking with her father.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said walking towards the two causing Hinata to look towards Naruto.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said happily.

As Naruto reached Hinata and her father he bowed to Hiashi who nodded in acknowledgment.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to come to my place to celebrate our graduation," Naruto said looking at Hinata.

Hinata looked at her father.

"Go ahead. I have no time for a weakling like you," Hiashi said with a cold voice.

Hinata looked down saddened.

"Come on Hinata-chan. It was nice meeting you Hiashi-sama," Naruto said bowing to Hiashi.

Hiashi only nodded and walked off.

"I wish father wouldn't be so cold. He's been like that since my mother died," Hinata said with a saddened voice.

"It's only an act. He actually cares greatly of you. I could see it in his eyes," Naruto said.

This surprised Hinata greatly. Naruto then started to head back to where Dark was.

"But why would he do that?" Hinata asked.

"If the clan head shows a weakness the clan might start to doubt him," Naruto explained.

"How do you know all this?" Hinata asked looking Naruto.

"Sensei made me study clan history and such for two years," Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"And it paid off," came a mans voice from in front of Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata-chan this is Kaito Dark. His my old sensei. He and his group taught me for seven years," Naruto said.

"Pleased to meet you Kaito-san," Hinata said bowing.

"Like wise. Lets go you two. Rain-chan and the others are waiting," Dark said starting to walk.

"Who's Rain-san?" Hinata asked Naruto.

"His wife," Naruto simply replied.

"His married? He doesn't look a day over thirty," Hinata said amazed.

"Actually I'm almost fifty," Dark said.

This caused Hinatas jaw to hit the ground. The group soon arrived at Narutos house. Well it was more like a mansion. The house stood three stories tall. The walls were green with a red roof. (I'm not really good at picturing the house in my mind.)

"Rain-chan. We're back!" Dark yelled as he opened the door.

As Naruto walked in he got tackled by two blurs. As Naruto looked down he saw a girl around seven years old with blue hair with red highlights on it hugging his waist and Joukon sitting on his chest.

"Umi-chan?" Naruto asked standing up and looking at the girl.

"Long time no see, Naruto-niisan," Umi said smiling.

"It sure has," Naruto replied ruffling the young girls hair.

"KAWAII!!" came Hinatas happy scream as she picked Joukon up and hugged the small fox.

Joukon however soon got out from Hinatas hug and landed on Narutos arms.

"He doesn't like being hugged," Naruto said stroking Joukon.

"Not hard at least," Joukon said causing Hinatas eyes to widen.

"D-D-Did that fox just t-t-t-talk?" Hinata asked stuttering.

"It's nothing special. Joukon is a summon. All summons can talk," Dark explained.

"Ah Naruto-kun. We were wondering where Umi-chan ran off to," said a man with red hair while having his hand around the waist of a woman with blue hair.

"Oh Negi-sensei and Nodoka-san. Been a while," Naruto said smiling while looking at the older couple.

"Everyone foods done," came womans voice from the kitchen.

"Come on everyone. We'll do the introductions while eating," Dark said heading to the kitchen.

The rest of the night went while the group celebrated and chatted. Nabushi showed up four hours after Naruto and Hinata and was right away tackle hugged by Eva. At the end of the night Naruto escorted Hinata home.

Team selection day

Naruto walked into the classroom and for the first time since the first day he wasn't attacked with shurikens and kunais. This was because no one wanted to be marked as a criminal for attacking an ally ninja. He calmly walked to his seat only to notice Kiba sitting in it flirting with Hinata.

"Hey dog breath. Your at my seat," Naruto said standing next to Kiba.

"I don't see your name on it, fox," Kiba replied with a smirk.

"K-K-Kiba. T-This has been Naruto-kuns seat f-for the whole time he has been here," Hinata said stuttering a bit.

"That doesn't matter," Kiba snapped at Hinata.

"Leave Hinata-chan out of this," Naruto said.

"Be quiet fox boy," Kiba said turning to look at Naruto only to have a piece of paper slapped on his forehead. "What the..." was all Kiba had time to say until he disappeared only to reappear few seconds later at the front of the class still on the sitting position.

"Looks like that still needs some working," Naruto said sitting next to Hinata.

"Naruto-kun. What was that?" Hinata asked looking at her friend.

"Force teleportation seal. Dark-sensei taught me how to make different kinds of seals," Naruto said smiling.

Meanwhile at the hokages office

The hokage and several jounins were watching the class through the hokages crystal ball.

"Naruto just moved Kiba with a paper seal," Kurenai said in astonishment.

"He seems pretty skilled for a kid his age," Asuma said taking a drag from his cigar.

"He was trained by the best after all," hokage said looking at the ball.

"And who was it that trained him, if I may ask," Kakashi asked looking at the hokage.

"The Kuroi Tsubasa," Sarutobi answered causing several of the jounins to start to whisper with each other.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi started looking at the hokage.

"What is it, Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked.

"I ask that Naruto is placed into my team along with Uchiha Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"I'm afraid that that can't be done," the hokage said.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"Because he is in my team," came a voice from the door behind everyone.

As they turned to look they saw a man with purple hair and a scar over his left eye wearing the standard jounin attire, Konoha headband and a senbon needle in his mouth standing at the doorway.

"Who are you?" Asuma asked.

"Kaito Dark. Ex-member of the Kuroi Tsubasa," Dark introduced himself.

Dark then walked over to the hokages desk.

"I trust I have the team I asked," Dark said looking at the hokage who nodded.

"You'll be in charge of team seven," Sarutobi said.

"I'll be taking my leave then," Dark said and started to walk towards a wall only to fade into it's shadow.

Back at the academy

Iruka was standing in front of the class holding a small stack of paper.

"I want to congratulate everyone of you from graduating," Iruka said and then started the speech about ninjas duties and such.

"Now you'll be sorted into teams of three. Team 1..." Iruka started to read from his papers.

Naruto tuned the most of the teams out.

"Team 7 consists of Kitsune Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura," Iruka read from his paper.

As Naruto heard that he was in the same team with Hinata he hugged her right away. Sakura however felt like crying.

_'I'm not with Sasuke-kun,'_ she thought to herself while looking down at her desk.

"Team 8 consists of Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke," Iruka continued.

This caused Kiba to hit his head into the desk in front of him.

"Why do I have to be with the Uchiha?" he asked pointing at Sasuke who just ignored him.

"Because you had the worst score of the whole class," Iruka said.

"WHAT!! I had worser score than the fox boy!" Kiba yelled which of course caused Naruto to cover his ear.

"Quiet down dog boy," Naruto said causing Kiba to turn towards him.

Just as Kiba was about to say something more Naruto slapped a paper seal over Kibas mouth.

"Silence seal," Naruto said as Kiba tried to remove the seal from over his mouth. "No use Kiba. Only another person can remove that seal and I bet everyone in this class wants to hear the rest of the teams," Naruto said gaining nods from others.

"Right. Where was I? Oh yeah. Team 9 is still in action from last year. And team 10 consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akamichi Chouji," Iruka read from his paper.

_'Great. I'm stuck with a fatty and lazybones,'_ Ino thought to herself.

"Your senseis will be here to pick you up after lunch," Iruka said.

"I guess I could take my team right away," came a voice from one of the rooms corners.

As the class looked towards the corner they saw Dark standing there.

_'When did he get there. I didn't even sense him until after he spoke. I bet this is my sensei,'_ Sasuke thought to himself and smirked at the end.

"I was just going to let the students to lunch," Iruka said looking at Dark.

"I'll buy my team lunch after we finish introducing ourselves," Dark said.

_'This sensei knows how to treat his team,'_ Sasuke thought while smirking.

"Team 7. Your with me," Dark said walking past Iruka.

"WHAT!! Why does the loser team get a sensei like you when it should be me," Sasuke said standing up.

But he soon gripped his arm as a senbon needle struck it.

"One: your clan name doesn't get you any special treatment from me. Two: I think the Uchiha clan as nothing more than a bunch of jutsu thieves and finally I choose who I teach," Dark said while looking at Sasuke with narrowed eyes.

He then walked out of the room leaving a group of stunned students behind.

"Lets go Hinata-chan. You too Sakura," Naruto said heading out of the room his two teammates soon following him.

Dark was waiting for his team just outside the academy.

"Follow me," Dark said and headed towards one of the trees at the yard.

He sat on the swing that was hanging from the branch and motioned his team to sit on the grass in front of him.

"Now then. Tell me a little about yourselves," Dark said looking at his team.

"What should we tell you, sensei?" Hinata asked.

"The usual. Name, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and the reason you wanted to become a ninja," Dark said.

"Why don't you go first, sensei," Sakura said.

"Alright. I'm Kaito Dark. My likes are my old team and my wife along with some other things. I dislike stuck-ups. As for my dream... don't have one at the moment. Alright Naruto. You first," Dark said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Kitsune Naruto. I like Hinata-chan, Kyuu-neechan, all the members of Kuroi Tsubasa along with the people I met during my travels with the Kuroi Tsubasa and I also like yours and Rains cooking. I dislike stuck-ups and traitors. My dream is to become a legend like my dad. As for the reason why I became a ninja... I want to surpass my dad," Naruto said in which Dark nodded and then pointed at Hinata.

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata. I like Naruto-kun and flower pressing. My dislikes are people who think others as nothing more than a burden. My dream is to gain my fathers acknowledgment. As for why I wanted to become a ninja is so that I wouldn't be seen as a complete failure," Hinata said and Dark then pointed at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike you sensei and Naruto. My dream for the future is to marry Sasuke-kun. And the reason I became a ninja is that Sasuke-kun would notice me," Sakura said only to soon have a small rock hit her forehead. "What the hell was that for!?" she asked angrily.

"Let me put my answer this way. In this team Naruto and Hinata are the only ones with the potentiality to become ninjas. You however..." Dark said looking at the sky.

"What sensei is saying is that if you continue the way you are now your going to be the first one to be killed on a C-rank mission," Naruto said.

This of course caused Sakura to stand up and attack Naruto. But just as her fist was about to hit Narutos face she stopped.

"I... can't move," she said.

"Paralysis seal," Dark said pointing a seal paper on Sakuras arm.

"But what Naruto said is true. If you don't drop your fangirl ways and start to train you'll die faster than you can say Kyuubi," Dark said.

"But Hinata had the same kind of answer as me. Why didn't you hit her with a rock?" Sakura asked.

"Everyone in her family thinks she's weak and the only person who supported her is dead," Naruto said.

"Now Sakura. I'm gonna give you until tomorrow to think why you wanted to become a ninja. If your can't come up with an answer then you can just quit being a ninja," Dark said with a serious voice.

Just then a growl came from Narutos direction.

"Can we go to that lunch now? I'm getting hungry," Naruto said holding his stomach.

"I guess I did promise to treat you guys to lunch. Sakura I'm removing the seal. But only if you promise to behave," Dark said looking at Sakura who nodded. "I promise you. If you three pass the true genin test I have planned tomorrow your gonna be strong," he added pulling the seal on Sakura off.

"Ummm... didn't we already pass the genin test?" Hinata asked.

"That test was only to see who had the potentiality to become genin. Tomorrow only nine of the entire class that graduated will become official genin," Dark explained while starting to head towards the town.

His team followed after him.

"So, where are we going to go eat?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking as a ramen place called Ichiraku," Dark said.

"People say that it has the best ramen in Konoha," Sakura said.

"Can't wait to taste it," Naruto said smiling.

"By the way sensei. You never told us the reason you became a ninja," Hinata said.

"Oh that. I guess it was because it gave me a good reason to travel," Dark said causing his team to fall anime style.

After lunch

Team seven walked out of the Ichiraku each one smiling.

"That was really good," Naruto said patting his stomach.

"You guys have the rest of the day off. Meet me at training ground eight tomorrow at ten in the morning. Bring all your gear," Dark said.

Dark then shunshined away leaving his to be team alone.

"Well I'm going home," Sakura said leaving.

"Are you in a hurry Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"No. Why do you ask?" Hinata asked back.

"I was wondering if you want to go for a walk and see where the training ground is," Naruto replied smiling.

Hinata nodded with a smile and both started to head towards the training grounds.

* * *

Dark: Well that's that.

Syryus: Now just to start to make the next one.

Dark: Are you nuts? I'm not starting another at this time of night.

Syryus: Why not? It's not that late

Dark: It's past midnight.

Syryus: Fine. Tomorrow then.

Dark: Yeah. If I feel like it. Well this is Dark

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus

Both: Matane!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikaru**

Dark: Another one eh. Being a writer is hard.

Syryus: Don't worry. You have me as a co-writer.

Scayth: Syryus. Your self proclaimed co-writer.

Syryus: So?

Scayth: Nabushi and me are the true co-writers.

Syryus: No. I am. (Punches Scayth on the face)

Scayth: (Gets punched) It's on now. (Attacks Syryus)

Dark: (Sighs and makes a shadow shield) I don't own Naruto or it's characters. I only own the storyline in this. And the OC's though Scayth, Yaz, Nabushi and Rain belong to people I know. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Demonic talking"**

(Creators note)

_**

* * *

Recap**_

_**Team seven walked out of the Ichiraku each one smiling. "That was really good," Naruto said patting his stomach. "You guys have the rest of the day off. Meet me at training ground eight tomorrow at ten in the morning. Bring all your gear," Dark said. He then shunshined away leaving his to be team alone. "Well I'm going home," Sakura said leaving. "Are you in a hurry Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. "No. Why do you ask?" Hinata asked back. "I was wondering if you want to go for a walk and see where the training ground is," Naruto replied smiling. Hinata nodded with a smile and both started to head towards the training grounds.**_

_**End recap**_

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

Naruto arrived to the training ground only to find that he was the first one there. He just shrugged and sat down in front of one of the training posts pulling a purple covered gold rimmed book from his tool pouch. The cover of the book read "The fair of love Special edition". About five minutes later Sakura and Hinata arrived to the clearing.

"Morning Naruto. Where's sensei?" Sakura asked looking around the clearing.

"Not here yet," Naruto replied not looking up from his book.

"What are you reading, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking at her blond haired friend.

"The fair of love," Naruto replied showing the cover to his teammates.

"How on earth did you get your hands on the Special edition?" Sakura asked a bit wide eyed.

"From sensei," Naruto replied placing a bookmark on the opening he was and closing the book.

"Sensei knows the author?" Sakura asked.

"Yes and no," Naruto replied standing up and putting the book back into his tool pouch.

"What does that mean?" Sakura almost yelled.

"I'll tell you later. More importantly did you come up an answer to senseis question?" Naruto asked looking at his pink haired teammate.

"No. I just couldn't come up a reason why I want to be a ninja," Sakura replied hanging her head.

"Ummm... Naruto-kun. You said that you wanted to become a ninja so you could surpass your father. Why do you want to do that?" Hinata asked a bit shyly.

"Well, for as long as I can remember it's always been just me and Kyuu-nee. I never knew my parents and Kyuu-nee didn't remember them that well either since they were on a lot on missions. Our clan was hated because our affinity with foxes which are known as tricksters. When I was five I almost got killed by a group of villages. If sensei and his group hadn't saved me and took me and Onee-chan under their wing I don't think I would be alive anymore. It was from them that I learned about our father. Sensei told us that he was a great man who saved a lot of people during the war. It was then that I decided to try and surpass him," Naruto told his team as he leaned against one of the training posts.

After Naruto finished Hinata walked over to him and hugged him while sobbing on his shoulder.

"That's... so sad," she said while sobbing lightly.

"Naruto... you just gave me the answer I needed," Sakura said wiping her eyes.

"Good. Lets hear it then," came a voice behind the group.

As Sakura turned around she saw Dark walking towards them.

"So Sakura. Why did you decide to become a ninja?" he asked as he stopped in front of the pink haired kunoichi.

"So that I can become strong enough to protect those precious to me," Sakura answered with a determined voice.

"That's a good answer," Dark said smiling. "Now then lets see if you can pass my test," he said as his face became serious.

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura tensed up a bit at this.

"The test is simple," Dark said as he walked to one of the training post and placed a timer on it. "This timer has been set to go off at noon. Before that you must try and land as many hits on me as possible. The one with least hits gets tied to one of these posts and send back to the academy," he explained as he started the timer. "You have two hours. Come at me with the intent to kill. Ready... START!" he exclaimed and the three genin hopefuls disappeared into the surrounding forest.

About half an hour later

Dark was standing in the middle of the clearing where his team had started looking at the forest around him.

_'Lets see... Sakura is in those bushes over there,'_ he thought looking to his left from the corner of his eye. _'Hinata is on the trees behind me and Hikaru...'_ he looked to the right as he thought this and a small smile appeared to his lips. _'That kid. We've taught her well,'_ he though as he sensed Hikaru moving towards Hinata.

Where Naruto/Hikaru is

_'Alright. First I'll get Hinata and then we get Sakura and put the plan in action,'_ Naruto thought to himself while heading towards the spot where Hinata was.

He landed next to Hinata about a minute later scaring her a bit.

"Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" Hinata asked her friend with a low voice.

"I have a plan but I need yours and Sakuras help for it," Naruto replied with an equally low voice.

Hinata nodded and the two soon left towards the spot where Sakura was. They landed behind the pink haired girl making only a small sound.

"What are you two doing here?" Sakura whispered as she looked behind herself.

"I got a plan but I need yours and Hinatas help," Naruto whispered with an equally low voice.

"Forget it. I'm going land a hit on sensei and show Sasuke-kun that I'm strong," Sakura replied as she got up and ran off into the woods.

Naruto sighed as he looked into the direction his pink haired teammate had run off to.

"What do we do now Naruto-kun? We need Sakura-san for this plan right?" Hinata asked looking at her friend.

"No. We don't. We just have less of a chance without Sakura," Naruto replied.

Hinata nodded at this. "So, what do we do?" she then asked.

"Alright. Here's the plan," Naruto said and started to explain the plan.

An hour later

Naruto and Hinata were crouching on a tree branch watching their sensei who was just standing in the middle of the clearing. Suddenly Sakura burst from one of the bushes that lined the clearing running towards her squad leader. Dark just looked at her lazily and sighed.

_'Fangirls,'_ he thought to himself.

Just as Sakura threw a punch at him Dark sidestepped it and hit the back of her neck with a chop causing her to fall unconscious.

"Well Sakura's out of the game," Naruto said shaking his head as Dark took Sakura to the training posts and tied her into one.

"How can we land a hit on him if his that fast?" Hinata asked.

"We will if you follow the plan," Naruto said giving Hinata a warm smile who smiled back and nodded. "Lets begin then," he said jumping out of the tree and into the clearing while Hinata moved to another location.

Naruto ran towards his jounin-sensei with his fist drawn. He threw the punch only for Dark to sidestep it and send a chop towards his neck. Naruto however managed to dodge it and send a kick towards Darks head. That however was blocked by Darks forearm. Naruto then went for a sweep kick but Dark jumped over it.

_'She's not bad when it comes to taijutsu,'_ Dark thought.

His thoughts were interrupted however when he suddenly sensed a presence coming from behind him. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Hinata running at him.

_'Nice plan Hikaru. While you were keeping me busy Hinata was able to get behind me and...'_ his thoughts were interrupted again when he felt something collide with his stomach.

He looked down and saw that Naruto had kicked him into his stomach. A second later Dark felt another hit on his back as Hinata hit him with Jyuuken. Naruto and Hinata then took a little bit of distance from Dark who was soon back on his feet.

"Well I don't think I need to continue this test any longer," he said looking completely unharmed.

The two genin dropped their fighting stances but Naruto kept his guard up just in case.

"Lets go back to the posts," Dark said and started to walk where Sakura was still unconscious and tied up. Just as they reached the training posts the clock that Dark had set there went off waking Sakura up.

"Ugh... what happened and why the heck am I tied up?" she asked as she woke up.

"Your tied because you failed to land a hit on me," Dark said sitting in front of his team while motioning Naruto and Hinata to take a seat as well. "I'm going to give out few extra points just for the fun of it," he said turning to look at Naruto and Hinata. "Naruto, Hinata. You two get a point from teamwork. Now which one came up the plan?" he asked as Hinata pointed at Naruto. "That gives Naruto one more point. A good plan," Dark said smiling.

"What about me, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"You? You lose two points. One for failing to see the purpose of this exam and another for turning down your teammates," Dark said as his eyes narrowed.

"W-What was t-the purpose of t-this exercise?" Hinata asked.

"It was teamwork," Naruto replied and Dark nodded.

"That's right. As you saw Hinata. While Naruto was keeping me busy I didn't notice you until you were close and when I got distracted by you Naruto got a hit in making me lose my focus and letting you get your own hit in. But tell me Hinata. Why did you decide to follow Naruto when he said he needed your help for the plan?" he asked.

"W-Well, me and Naruto-kun h-had b-become pretty good friends during his t-time in the a-academy. I-I w-was sure that h-he would help m-me to get a point," Hinata replied.

"Very good Hinata," Dark said.

"So what happens to the team now, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well you guys... pass. Though just barely," Dark said looking at Sakura who hung her head. "Team 7 will start doing missions tomorrow but..." he started.

"But?" Hinata asked.

"I have one mission for you and the pay comes from my own wallet," Dark said looking at his team.

"What's the mission?" Naruto asked slightly excited.

"It's a little different for each of you. Hinata your mission is to get lighter clothes. Sakura you also need to get new set of clothes but also you need to get your hair cut shorter. An enemy can easily grab your hair and hold you hostage on a mission. And Naruto. Your mission is to help Hinata and Sakura to get their new clothes," Dark said while standing up and pulling out his wallet taking out a rather hefty sum and handing it to Naruto. "Split what's left of that with each other after your done," he added.

Naruto nodded and then noticed Hinata looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Hinata. If your worried about showing your figure too much don't worry," he said with a grin.

Hinata nodded at this as she got up. By this time Dark had released Sakura from the training post.

"Also I'll be coming for a visit to talk about you future training with your parents later today," Dark said looking at Sakura and Hinata.

"Ummm... sensei? Why didn't you look at Naruto when you said that?" Sakura asked.

"It's because Naruto-kun and sensei live together along with Naruto-kuns sister and senseis old team," Hinata explained to which Dark nodded.

"Now meet me at the hokage tower tomorrow at nine A.M. Your dismissed," he said disappearing in a burst of fire.

"Well you two lets get going. We got some shopping to do," Naruto said with a smile.

His two teammates nodded and the group headed back to the village.

About two hours later

Dark walked out from the Haruno household. He had just finished talking with Sakuras parents about her training.

"Sensei," came a voice from behind him.

As he turned around he saw his team walking towards him. Both Sakura and Hinata were carrying at least two bags each with them while Naruto had none.

"I'm guessing it's mission complete," Dark said with a smile.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"By the way why are you here sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I just finished talking with your parents about your training and I was just about to head over to the Hyuuga estate," Dark replied.

"I g-guess w-we could w-walk there t-together then," Hinata said.

"Sure. Unless you would like to spend time with your teammates," Dark replied.

"I'm already late. S-So, i-it's fine," Hinata said.

Dark nodded.

"Alright. Lead the way and Naruto, tell Rain-chan that I might be a little late from dinner," he said to which Naruto nodded.

"Got it sensei," the girl turned boy replied as he started to head towards his home.

"See you tomorrow sensei," Sakura said as she walked inside her house.

"Lets go Hinata," Dark said looking at the Hyuuga heiress who nodded and started to walk with Dark next to her.

Ten minutes later at the Hyuuga estate

The gates of the Hyuuga estate were in view when Dark noticed someone standing in front of the gates.

"Guess your fathers waiting for you," he whispered to Hinata who paled a bit and started to run towards the gates.

Dark however kept walking calmly.

"Your late Hinata," he heard Hiashi say to his daughter with a harsh voice.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, father," Hinata replied looking down.

"You'll have to forgive her Hiashi-san. I gave her and the rest of the team a personal mission to get some lighter clothes," Dark said as he got close causing Hiashi to look up.

"Kaito Dark. What are you doing here?" Hiashi asked surprised.

"H-He's m-my sensei," Hinata replied.

Hiashi looked at Hinata and then at Dark who nodded.

"It's true. As for why I'm here I've come to talk about Hinatas future training," he said looking serious.

Hiashi caught the hidden meaning behind his words and nodded.

"Very well. We shall talk in my office. Hinata, tell a branch member to bring us some tea," Hiashi said looking at his daughter.

"Yes, father," Hinata replied bowing a bit and heading inside.

"Lead the way Hiashi," Dark said as the two of them walked inside.

After a while of walking the two adults arrived to Hiashi office. The office was simple. A wooden desk with few plants and cabinets. Hiashi sat behind the desk while Dark took a seat in front of it.

"Now what is this about?" Hiashi asked looking at the former member of Kuroi Tsubasa.

Before Dark could answer there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," Hiashi said.

The door opened revealing a Hyuuga woman around her late twenties early thirties carrying a tray with two cups. She smiled a bit as she saw who Hiashis guest was.

"Kaito-san. Long time no see," she said.

"Yes it has Shiro-san," Dark replied as the woman named Shiro(White) handed him a cup.

She then placed the other cup on the desk next to Hiashi and bowed.

"It was nice seeing you again Kaito-san," she said as she headed to the door.

Dark nodded as she closed the door.

"Now then. Lets get down to business," he said as he preformed the sound barrier jutsu.

The room glowed light blue for a second before dying down.

"As Hinata told you I'm his jounin-sensei and will be taking over her training," he explained to Hiashi.

"Do what you want. That weakling isn't any concern to me," Hiashi said.

"What makes you think she's a weakling?" Dark asked.

"She can't even defeat her sister who is five almost six years younger," Hiashi said.

"Ah yes. Hanabi. Do you have a picture?" Dark asked.

Hiashi opened one of the desk drawers and pulled out a framed picture handing it to Dark. He handed the picture back after looking at it for a bit.

"I already figured out why Hinata keeps losing," he said.

"It's because she's weak," Hiashi said sternly.

Dark shook his head.

"Look at the picture very closely. Especially Hanabi's face," he instructed.

Hiashi did just that. After about half a minute his eyes widened in shock.

"Himeko-chan," he whispered causing Dark to nod.

"She's almost a split-image of her mother. And if you remember Hinata was very close to her mother when she was still alive. The reason why Hinata keeps losing to Hanabi is because she doesn't want to hurt her and Hanabi remind her of her mother," Dark explained.

Hiashi just kept looking at Hanabis picture in shock.

"Tell me. After Himeko died who took care of Hanabi most of the time?" Dark asked.

Hiashi thought about it for a while.

"I think it was Hinata. She spend almost all her free time taking care of Hanabi. Heck she went sang her a lullaby every night," Hiashi said with a small smile.

"That's because she saw it as her duty to do since her mother was gone," Dark explained. "And since you call her a failure whenever she loses to Hanabi it causes her to lose her confidence in her abilities," he continued.

"What can I do to fix this?" Hiashi asked.

"Be a father to them. Not a clan head. Your their father before a clan head," Dark said.

"But the council..." Hiashi started.

"What happened to the Hyuuga Hiashi who didn't care what the council said, the Hyuuga Hiashi who wouldn't take crap from anyone except for his wife, the Hyuuga Hiashi who looked like the happiest man in the world when he heard that his wife was pregnant. Where did that man go?" Dark asked.

"He died when he lost his wife," Hiashi said with a tired voice.

"No. He didn't die. He just gave up," Dark said.

"Dark-san. I've lost almost everything. My brother, my wife, my best friend and my goddaughter(Guess who?)," Hiashi said with a single tear running down his cheek.

"I can bring them back," Dark said causing Hiashi to look at him.

"You can?" he asked.

"Yes. But it's going to take few months," Dark replied.

For the first time in a long time Hiashi smiled a true smile.

"Thank you Dark-san," he said.

"No problem. As for what comes to your goddaughter Hikaru...(Those guessed get a weapon of their choise)" Dark said taking a photo from his vest and handing it to Hiashi.

"What's this?" Hiashi asked looking at the photo causing his eyes to become as wide as dinner plates.

The photo showed the whole Kuroi Tsubasa along with Yugito. But what caught Hiashis eye was the youngest person in the picture. The person was around ten or eleven years old. She had long sun blond hair pulled to two ponytails, ocean blue eyes and three whisker-like marks on each of her cheeks.

"That photo was taken about a year ago," Dark said.

"She... she's alive?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes. She has been training with us for the past seven years from Minatos request," Dark explained.

"So, what Sarutobi-sama said that day was a lie?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes. It was a cover-up story for Hikarus sudden disappearance," Dark explained to which Hiashi just nodded handing the picture back to Dark. "On the day we came to pick her up she had met Hinata and Himeko and spend time with them," he explained while putting the picture back into his vest.

"Where is she now?" Hiashi asked.

"She's living with us at Minatos place under the alias of Kitsune Naruto. She's also Hinatas teammate," Dark said.

Hiashi nodded.

"Does Hikaru know who her parents are?" he then asked.

"Yeah. She knows," Dark replied and chuckled a bit after that. "You should have seen her when we told her. She fainted while sitting with her eyes wide open," he said holding back laughter.

Hiashi chuckled at this.

"Well that should be all," Dark said drinking the rest of his tea and lifting the sound barrier.

He then stood up and bowed to Hiashi.

"Take care of my daughter Kaito-san," Hiashi said with a stern voice as he bowed back.

"I will, Hiashi-sama," Dark replied and after that left the Hyuuga estate and headed back to Minatos house.

About fifteen minutes later

Dark opened the door and walked in.

"I'm home," he yelled as Rain walked out from the living room.

"Welcome home," she said planting a kiss on Darks lips.

After they broke apart Dark walked into the living room seeing everyone except Hikaru Kyuu were there.

"Well that takes care of Hiashi," he said sitting down on one of the couches.

"So, now he knows that Hikaru is alive," Nabushi said and Dark nodded.

"You should have seen his face when I showed him the picture from last year. It was priceless," Dark said chuckling a bit.

"By the way dad. I've been wondering. How did you and mom meet?" Yugito asked.

Dark was about to answer when purple chakra came out from Yugito and Hikaru and Kyuu appeared into the living rooms door.

"I would like to know too," Ame said and Kyuu nodded along with Hikaru.

"Alright I guess I could tell the whole story," Dark said as he looked at the ceiling.

_Flashback start_ (This is gonna long)

_A boy around thirteen was standing on a balcony looking at the town below. He had purple shoulder length hair, pair of dark purple panther ears, three tails and deep purple cat-like eyes. He was wearing a purple suit with golden yellow lining._

_ 'It's that time of the year again. The carnival is here,' he thought to himself with a smile._

_ The smile soon faded however._

_ 'But father would never let me go,' he thought with a sigh. 'Of course I could ask him if I could,' he thought and headed inside to find his father._

_ After a while he found him in his office._

_ "Father," the boy said gaining his father attention._

_ "What is it, Dark?" he asked._

_ "Well the carnival is in town again. Could I go?" Dark asked._

_ "Haven't we been through this already. You can't go until your old enough," his father said._

_ "You always say that," Dark said and stormed the room. 'You can't go until your old enough. Forget that. I'm going anyways. All I need to do is change into more common clothes,' he thought to himself as he headed into his room._

_ Once he got there he took out pair of black jeans, sleeveless black t-shirt, dark purple vest, red bandana and gray and white sneakers._

_ 'Good thing I got these as a gift from that nice maid. I think her last name was Kara,' he thought to himself as he switched into the new clothes._

_ After he had changed he crept out from his room._

_ 'Now to find that secret passage that I heard about,' he thought while sneaking around the corridors until he arrived to a corridor full of armors. 'Lets see... I think it was this one,' he thought as he pulled one armors finger causing a passage to open. "Yes," he said with a low voice and quickly slip into the passage which closed behind him._

_Some time later_

_Dark walked out from a small cave and dusted himself off._

_ "Man that passage really needs cleaning," he muttered pulling some spiderweb from his hair._

_ After he had cleaned himself he headed towards the music and laughter. He arrived to the town in five minutes and looked around._

_ 'So many things,' he thought as he quickly checked his money. 'I should be fine with what I have. Now what did dad say about if I ever got lost... oh yeah. Don't trust anyone suspicious,' he though and started to walk while looking around._

_ As he rounded a corner he bumped into someone causing them both to fall backwards._

_ "Ouch," Dark said as he landed on his butt._

_ "Ah! I-I'm sorry. Are you okay?" asked a girls voice._

_ "Yeah. I'm okay. And I should be the one to apologize I wasn't... looking..." Dark said trailing off and blushed lightly as he saw the girl he had bumped into._

_ She looked around his age and had long light purple hair and same colored cat-like eyes, purple cat ears and a single tail. She was wearing a black dress with light blue lining that ended a little above her knees. In Darks opinion she was very pretty. He got up and offered his hand to her which she took. Dark then pulled her to her feet._

_ "Sorry for bumping into you. You okay?" he asked her._

_ "Yes," she replied looking away to hide her blush._

_ "I wasn't looking where I was going since it's my first time on a carnival," Dark said rubbing the back of his head._

_ "Well how about we tour the carnival together then," the girl offered._

_ "Sounds good. I'm Dark by the way," Dark introduced himself._

_ "Rain. Kara Rain," the girl named Rain said._

_ The young couple then started to walk around the carnival together._

_Few hours later_

_Dark and Rain were sitting under a tree at the edge of town._

_ "Man that was the most fun I've had in a long while," Dark said smiling widely._

_ "Same here. And thanks for winning me this pendant," Rain said looking at the said item hanging around her neck._

_ The pendant was oval shaped with a dragon made from silver on the top half of it and a panther made from amethyst at the bottom half of it. They both were facing each others tails._

_ "No problem, Rain. Just thought it would look good on you," Dark said causing Rain to blush a bit._

_ He then reaching inside his vest._

_ "What are you doing?" Rain asked while looking at Dark._

_ He didn't reply and after a while pulled out an purple and black ocarina._

_ "Just thought I'd play some music for a while," he finally said as he brought the instrument to his lips and started to play_(Lugia's song)_._

_ Rain closed her eyes and just listened to the sound of the ocarina. Few minutes later Dark stopped opening his eyes._

_ "You play really well," Rain complimented._

_ "Well that's actually the only song I can play from memory," Dark said rubbing the back of his head._

_ "Still the song was beautiful," Rain said._

_ "I think I should start to head to home now," Dark said as he noticed it was getting late._

_ "Do you really?" Rain asked with a sad voice._

_ "Yeah. It's getting late," Dark replied standing up._

_ "Will I see you again?" Rain asked as she stood up._

_ "I don't know," Dark said and looked at the ocarina in his hand. "Here. Take this as a memento of this day," he said handing the ocarina to Rain._

_ "I really couldn't. I mean that's yours," Rain said pushing the ocarina back to Dark._

_ Dark took Rains hand causing her to blush and placed the ocarina into it._

_ "Just take it. I have another one back home," he said smiling a bit._

_ "A-Alright. Thank you," Rain said smiling._

_ She then leaned forward and planted a kiss on Darks cheek which caused him to blush._

_ "Thanks for the ocarina and for the company," she said and walked away._

_ Dark slowly brought his hand to his cheek on the spot Rain had kissed him. A smile slowly crept to his lips._

_ 'That felt nice,' he thought and headed back to the secret passage he had come from._

_A little over five years later_

_An eighteen year old Dark was sitting on one of the window sills of his home mansion over looking the courtyard and town below. He was wearing a black suit with purple lining. He now had seven panther tails swinging behind him._

_ 'It's been over five years since that day. This year I finally got permission from father but...' he thought to himself sighing._

_ "Something wrong, Dark?" asked a voice._

_ Dark turned to look and saw a boy that looked few years younger than himself. The boy had light brown spiky hair that looked almost feral, pair of tiger ears and seven tails. He was wearing a black suit with blood red lining._

_ "It's nothing Scayth," Dark replied while turning to look back outside._

_ "Are you still thinking that day five years ago?" Scayth asked._

_ "What are you talking about?" Dark asked._

_ "When you sneaked out of the castle without telling father," Scayth simply replied._

_ "How do you know about that?" Dark asked._

_ "I saw you slip into the passage. Don't worry I didn't tell father," Scayth said with Dark nodding._

_ "I know," he replied._

_ "How?" Scayth asked slightly amused._

_ "Two reasons. One dad didn't say anything about it and two that's not your style," Dark replied chuckling a bit._

_ Before Scayth could reply commotion from the courtyard caught their attention._

_ "I wonder what's going on," Dark wondered._

_ "Dunno. Lets go see," Scayth said and headed towards the front door with Dark right behind him._

_ As the two arrived to the courtyard they saw three of the guards having the tips of their spear pointed at a girls neck._

_ "What's going on in here?" Dark asked as he and Scayth walked closer._

_ "Oh Dark-sama, Scayth-sama. This girl tried to sneak into the mansion," said one of the guards pointing at the girl._

_ "No I wasn't. I was coming here to fill in for my mom who is sick," the girl said._

_ Dark then took the first good look at the girl. She had long light purple hair and same colored cat-like eyes, purple cat years and three tails. She was wearing a black skirt and a light blue shirt. In Dark opinion she was very beautiful._

_ "What's your mothers name?" Scayth asked as he stepped forward._

_ "Hisaru Nem Kara__," the girl replied._

_ "Let here through," Dark said._

_ "But sir..." one of the guards started._

_ "I said let here through," Dark said again and send a glare at the guard who stiffened a bit._

_ "Y-Yes sir," the guard said as the others removed their spears from the girls neck causing her to relax._

_ "Follow us," Dark said motioning the girl follow him and Scayth._

_ "Ummm... thank you," the girl said as she caught up with Dark and Scayth._

_ "Don't mention it. Your mother has always been kind to me and my brother. Always remembering our birthdays and such," Dark said._

_ "By the way, what's your name?" Scayth asked the girl._

_ "It's Rain. Kara Rain," the girl called Rain said._

_ This caused Darks eyes to widen slightly but the only one who caught it was Scayth._

_ 'I wonder what shocked Dark that much?' he thought to himself._

_ As they kept walking Rain kept looking at Darks face._

_ "What is it? Is there something on my face?" Dark asked._

_ "No. It's just that you remind me of someone I met five years ago," Rain replied._

_ "Really?" Dark asked to which Rain nodded._

_ 'So, that's it. Dark must have met Rain-san on that festival five years ago,' Scayth thought while mentally snickering._

_ The trio soon came across an older maid who bowed to them._

_ "Hello, Dark-sama, Scayth-sama. Can I help you with something?" she asked._

_ "Actually yes. This here is Rain. She has come to fill in for her mother for awhile. I want you to show her what to do," Dark said while motioning towards Rain._

_ "Of course Dark-sama," the maid said and motioned Rain to follow her which she did._

_ "You like her," Scayth said as soon as the two were out of earshot._

_ This caused Dark to blush._

_ "I-I-I don't know what your talking about," Dark replied looking away._

_ "You can't hide things from me. I saw your eyes widen slightly when heard her name," Scayth replied nudged Darks side._

_ "Alright fine. So I met her five years ago," Dark said as he started to walk away._

_ "So, you gonna tell me what happened on that day?" Scayth asked as he ran after Dark._

_About a year later_

_It had been almost a year since Rain had come to the mansion to fill in for her mother. In all honesty she had done such a good job with the things she had been given that the head maid had offered her a job with she had accepted. During the year Rain had developed a crush towards Dark since he reminded her so much of the boy she had met that day at the festival. Dark of course knew of her crush but didn't show it. It was the time of the year again. And like every year the festival was held in town. Dark walked out from his father office where he had been to inform him that he was going to the festival._

_ "Oh Dark-sama. There you are. I was looking for you," said a voice just as Dark closed the office door._

_ He looked to his side and saw Rain standing there wearing her maids uniform which caused Dark to blush a bit since it looked really good on her._

_ "What is it, Rain?" he asked her._

_ "Well I was wondering if I could keep the rest of the day off so I could go to the festival," Rain said blushing a bit._

_ "Actually I was planing to go there myself so why don't you accompany me for today," Dark suggested causing Rain to blush a bit more._

_ "Ummm... sure," she said._

_ "Alright. Meet me at the front gate in half an hour," Dark said to which Rain nodded._

_ They both then went into their own directions._

_About half an hour later_

_Rain was leaning against the side of the front gate wearing her black skirt and light blue shirt. She was looking at a pendant that was around her neck. The pendant was oval shaped with a dragon made from silver on the top half of it and a panther made from what looked like amethyst at the bottom half of it. They both were facing each others tails._

_ "Sorry to keep you waiting," Dark said as he walked towards her._

_ He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, black sleeveless t-shirt that was almost skintight, blood red vest with black lining with the pockets being black as well, dark purple headband and black and gray sneakers. Rain blushed and looked away when she saw him._

_ "Something wrong?" Dark asked her._

_ "N-N-No. I'm fine," she said._

_ "Alright. Ready to go?" Dark asked her to which she nodded and they walked through the gates and towards the festival grounds._

_Couple of hours later_

_Dark and Rain were sitting under a tree that was at the edge of the town._

_ 'This is... the same place where I was with him six years ago,' Rain thought to herself._

_ "Something wrong?" Dark asked while leaning back on his arms._

_ "No. It's just a memory I have," Rain said smiling a bit._

_ "From six years ago?" Dark asked._

_ "How did you know?" Rain asked shocked._

_ "Just a guess," Dark replied as he started to search his vest. "That's weird. I was certain I took it with me," he muttered after a bit._

_ "What are you looking for?" Rain asked._

_ "My ocarina," Dark replied._

_ "Ummm... Would this do?" Rain asked pulling out a purple and black ocarina from her shirt pocket._

_ 'So, she kept it,' he thought to himself while nodding and taking the ocarina from Rains hands._

_ He then brought it to his lips and started to play_(It's Lugia's song again)_. Rain was shocked when she heard the familiar melody. Few minutes later Dark finished playing and looked at the shocked Rain with a smile._

_ "That boy that I met six years ago. It was you," Rain said shocked._

_ "Yep. I'm surprised my name didn't already give it away," Dark replied._

_ "I just... didn't think about it," Rain replied looking down with a slight blush._

_ "That day... I had sneaked out from the mansion because I really wanted to go to the festival but my father wouldn't let me. And that's when I bump into you... literally," Dark said chuckling a bit._

_ "Ummm... had your parents bought you the clothes you were wearing that day?" Rain asked._

_ "No. They were actually a present from your mom," Dark said._

_ "My mom?" Rain asked a bit shocked._

_ "Yeah. She always remembers mine and Scayths birthdays and is always kind to us," Dark said smiling._

_ "Right. I remember you telling me that when I first came to the mansion," Rain said and smiled._

_ "You know... when I first met you I thought you were really pretty," Dark said blushing a bit._

_ "R-Really?" Rain asked blushing red._

_ Dark just nodded._

_ "Well you didn't look half bad either," Rain said blushing a bit more._

_ Dark took a deep breath and placed his right hand on Rains shoulder causing the said girl to look into his direction._

_ "What is...?" was all she managed to asked when a pair of lips pressed against hers cutting her off._

_ This of course caused Rains eyes widen._

_ 'D-D-Dark's kissing me!?' she yelled in her mind._

_ Dark soon pulled away from the kiss and smiled to Rain._

_ "Ummm... I was wondering. Would you... go out with me?" Dark asked blushing._

_ Rain nodded not trusting her voice. Dark smiled and slowly kissed Rain again to which she returned this time._

_Flashback end _(Told you it was gonna be long)

"About half a year later I proposed to Rain and three months later got married," Dark finished his story.

"Alright everyone. Dinners ready," Rain said from the doorway.

During the story Rain had gone to the kitchen to make dinner. Everyone got up from their seats and headed to the dining room.

"Somehow that sounded somewhat like the story in 'The Fair of Love'," Hikaru said.

"Where do you think I got the ideas for the story. Just a change here and there and no one knows," Dark replied smiling.

"So we're royalty?" Yugito asked.

"No. Just upper-class. And that just in Makai," Nabushi explained.

"Wait. If your all from the summon world then who summoned you?" Hikaru asked.

"No one. When you get certain amount of power it's possible to open a portal into another worlds," Scayth said.

"Wow. The power of the bijuus is amazing," Yugito said.

The group then sat on the table and started to eat.

"Well Hikaru. Tomorrow is your first day as a true ninja," Dark said.

"Yeah. But is it true that D-rank missions are just chores?" Hikaru asked.

"Unfortunately yes. This is because it's the time of peace," Yaz said.

"By the way we heard a rumor of a D-rank mission that almost every genin team has had to do several times," Ame said.

"Really? What's the mission?" Hikaru asked.

"Retrieving the daimio's wifes cat Tora," Yugito said.

"Doesn't sound that hard," Kyuu said.

"I heard that most of the genins call it the demon cat," Ame said.

"And they say that it's really fast," Yugito added.

"Some of the ANBUs were talking about it too. It seems that the owner is a bit rough with it. Giving it bone crushing hugs and such," Nabushi said.

Dark seemed to be thinking of something.

"What are you thinking, sensei?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't tell me. Your planing to have Tora spy on the daimio," Rain said.

"Well I wouldn't call it spying. Just keeping an eye on them about things regarding Konoha," Dark said.

"You can do that?" Ame asked.

"Ame, your a cat demon. Those with less power have to follow your orders. They can decline of course but some aren't as nice as us," Scayth explained.

The rest of the dinner went on a relative silence.

"Hikaru. You should go to bed now. We have a tiring day tomorrow," Dark said as the said girl got off the table.

"Alright sensei. Good night," said Hikaru as she started to head to her room resewing a good night from everyone else in the room.

When she got into her room she released her ponytails letting her hair fall around her waist and changed into a blue nightgown with orange foxes on it.

'Hinata-chan,' were her last thoughts before sleep consumed her.

* * *

Dark: Well that takes care of that. (Drops the shadow shield)

Syryus: (Twitching on the floor full of cuts and bruises that are slowly healing)

Scayth: (Panting) Take that Syryus.

Dark: I think you might have over done it.

Scayth: Who cares. He was asking for it. Besides it was him who attacked first.

Dark: True. Now to finish up.

Scayth: (Sits down still panting)

Dark: Keep giving me vote for what should happen after the next chapter of Negi's New Side. So far I only have two votes.

Scayth: The events are Battle against Eva and Helping Aisaka Sayo.

Dark: Both will lead into one pactio being made. So please cast those votes. It's found from the top of my profile.

Scayth: Was that all we needed to do?

Dark: Yea. So until next time. This is Dark.

Scayth: And Scayth.

Syryus: (From the floor with a weak voice) That's my spot.

Dark: Matane!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hikaru**

Dark: Dark here.

Syryus: And his co-writer Syryus.

Dark: Here's the next chapter of Hikaru.

Syryus: *Sigh* It seems we still haven't gotten decisive votes for the next event in Negi's New Side.

Dark: Yeah and it's starting to irritate me. Without the votes I can't make chapter 7.

Syryus: Well lets not update it until we get the votes.

Dark: Was planing to.

Syryus: Anyways we don't own Naruto or it's characters.

Dark: Only the members of the Kuroi Tsubasa.

Both: Enjoy!

* * *

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

"**Demon/Spirit/Inner Sakura/Demonic talking"**

(Creators note)

_**

* * *

Recap**_

"_**Well I wouldn't call it spying. Just keeping an eye on them about things regarding Konoha," Dark said. "You can do that?" Ame asked. "Ame, your a cat demon. Those with less power have to follow your orders. They can decline of course but some aren't as nice as us," Scayth explained. The rest of the dinner went on a relative silence. "Hikaru. You should go to bed now. We have a tiring day tomorrow," Dark said as the said girl got off the table. "Alright sensei. Good night," said Hikaru as she started to head to her room resewing a good night from everyone else in the room. When she got into her room she released her ponytails letting her hair fall around her waist and changed into a blue nightgown with orange foxes on it. 'Hinata-chan,' were her last thoughts before sleep consumed her.**_

_**End recap**_

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The new Team 7 met the next morning in front of the Hokage office.

"Sensei's late again," Sakura muttered.

She now wore a pair of tight black shorts, white shirt with black sleeves and a dark green vest.(As I said in Another year, Another school I know nothing of clothes or fashion so don't bother me about this. Just think of it just another way for Sakura to try to impress Sasuke) Her hair had been cut shoulder length and it was held up be her headband.

"Not really. It's only 9:01 A.M," Naruto said taking a quick glance of his watch as he leaned against the Hokage towers gate while reading his copy of the Fair of Love.

"You guys are all here. Good," came a voice from the door causing the team to turn to look towards it.

Dark was standing in the doorway in his usual jounin attire holding a paper.

"Your late, sensei," Sakura said slightly irritated.

"Only about two minutes and only because I was getting us our missions for today," he said as he walked towards them and holding up the paper.

"So, what's our first mission?" Sakura asked.

"I took five missions for us. We can either go grocery shopping for an elder couple, pull out weeds, mow an elders lawn, clean up the parks trash cans or go find the daimyos wifes cat Tora," Dark read from the paper he had.

"Why do these seem like chores?" Sakura asked.

"B-B-Because t-they are," Hinata replied.

She was now wearing a pair of lose black pants and lose red sleeveless shirt but if you looked at the sleeve places you could see a zipper halves on them meaning you could attach longer sleeves into them depending on the need along with lavender vest which was left open. She also had white medical tape wrapped around her hands and forearms so that they reached her little below her elbows. Her headband was tied around her neck like always.

"But how could I impress Sasuke-kun if I'm stuck doing chores?" Sakura asked.

"Blame the time of peace," Naruto said.

"That's right. Since we live the time of peace the D-ranks are going to be chores," Dark said.

"Couldn't you have gotten us a better mission?" Sakura asked.

Dark only laughed at that.

"You think you could take on bandits who won't hesitate to kill you the second you let your guard down? I don't think so. Naruto might be but even he had trouble taking on more than two at once maybe three if he uses a summon," he said.

"Sasuke-kun would be able to take on five bandits at once without a summon," Sakura said with a dreamy voice causing the rest of the team to sweat drop.

"Sakura..." Dark started.

"Yes, sensei?" she asked.

"Punishment," Dark simply stated.

"Huh?" was Sakuras intelligent answer.

"Sensei uses a punishment and reward system on his teaching. You obey and don't talk back to him equals good things. Act like you just did and you get punished," Naruto explained.

"How the hell do you know this stuff?" Sakura asked irritated.

"N-Naruto-kun h-h-has been trained b-by Dark-sensei and hi-his old t-team for the last s-s-seven years," Hinata stuttered.

"Probably some weak team," Sakura muttered.

"The Kuroi Tsubasa," Dark said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"My old team. It was the Kuroi Tsubasa," Dark said causing Sakura to pale.

"You mean the most powerful team in the world? Who were said to be able an army of ninjas alone?" she asked shaking a bit to which Dark just nodded. "Why did you choose to train Naruto? Why not train Sasuke-kun when he's clearly the better ninja?" she asked.

"Two things Sakura. First off the training was decided between my team and Narutos parents few months before he was even born and second... punishment," Dark replied.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"You talked back to me and bad mouthed a teammate. So, your getting another punishment," Dark explained.

After that Sakura just fell silent.

"Now then. Before we start I'm going to give you all a codename," Dark said looking at his team.

"What for?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Simple. As you rank up you'll get harder missions. Your codename will work as a password of sorts," Dark explained.

"Can your give us an example?" Naruto asked.

"Sure. Lets say you've gotten separated on an enemy territory and the enemy knows your real names. They'll most likely disguise themselves as one of your teammates. When they confront you you can ask for the codename as password," Dark explained. "Also I've asked the Hokage to change our team name. From this day on this team is known as... the Chibi Tsubasa(Small Wing. Yes, I know it sounds kinda weird)," he added.

"W-W-Why C-Chibi Tsubasa?" Hinata asked.

"Since I'm an old member of the Kuroi Tsubasa and your my students I just thought it would be appropriate to name the team Chibi Tsubasa since your going to be the next generation heroes," Dark explained.

"So, what are our code names?" Naruto asked.

"For you Naruto it's Maelstrom since that's what your name means," Dark said.

"I thought it meant steamed fish-paste cake," Sakura said.

"It means that too," Dark replied and turned to Hinata. "Your codename is Sunny place,(If you haven't noticed I'm using the words that the characters names means,)" he said smiling.

"Then I guess mine will be Cherry Blossom," Sakura said smiling.

"Actually no. Your not getting your codename today as punishment from earlier," Dark said.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled.

"It's your first punishment. The second will come later," Dark said narrowing his eyes a bit.

Sakura bowed her head in shame.

"Alright. After we're done with the missions we're going to have lunch and after that we head to the training grounds for some training," he continued.

"Isn't that kinda a lot?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think it is. Since yours and Hinatas training will most likely just be sparring against sensei so that he'll see your level," Naruto replied.

"And besides if you put your minds into these missions you'll be done before noon," Dark added.

"S-So, which one s-should we d-d-do first?" Hinata asked.

"I think we should just go through them in the order we got them," Naruto said.

"Alright. Lets get going then," Dark said and headed towards the first destination.

About three hours later

"This is Maelstrom. I'm at point A," came Narutos voice through the com-link.

"S-Sunny place here. I'm at p-point B," said Hinatas voice.

"Cherry blossom here. I'm..." came Sakuras voice.

"Sakura your not allowed to have a codename today," came Darks voice.

"Come on sensei. Please?" Sakura asked.

"No Sakura. It's your punishment. Now stop using it or else," Dark said.

"Dark? What are you doing on this channel?" came a voice through the link.

"Nabushi? I thought this was supposed to be an unused channel," Dark said.

"No. My squad uses this," Nabushi said.

"Who's that?" Sakura asked through the link.

"S-Senseis c-cousin," Hinata replied.

"Another jounin?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. His an ANBU," Naruto replied.

"That's right," Nabushi said.

"Well do you know what channel is unused?" Dark asked.

"I think 15.5," Nabushi replied.

"Alright. Maelstrom, Sunny place and Sakura switch to 15.5," Dark said.

"So, what are you doing? Battle simulation?" Nabushi asked before Dark had the chance to change his channel.

"Nope. We're after Tora," Dark replied.

"Alright. Well see you later," Nabushi replied.

"Yeah. Later," Dark said and switched his channel.

"So, what's your distance from the target?" he then asked.

"10 meters," Naruto replied.

"Sunny place, Sakura. Do you have a clear vision of the target?" Dark asked.

"Hai," both replied.

"Alright... GO!" Dark yelled into the com-link causing his squad to spring forth.

"Got you!" Naruto yelled into the link while holding a reddish brown cat in his arms.

"Confirm the target and Naruto grip it from the neck skin to prevent it from scratching you," Dark said.

"I-It's the r-right one. T-T-There's a r-ribbon in it's right ear," Hinata replied.

"Alright. Mission find the lost cat Tora is a success," Dark said.

The team met up a bit later. Naruto had few scratches on his face and was holding Tora by the neck while the said cat tried to get free and run away. Dark moved in front of Naruto a bend down so that he was on eye level with Tora. Slowly Darks eyes shifted into a more cat-like appearance earning a gasp from Hinata and Sakura.

"Sensei has an affinity with cats," Naruto whispered.

"Like the Inuzuka-clan has with dogs?" Sakura asked to which Naruto nodded.

After a while Dark straitened up with his eyes returning to normal and to the girls surprise Tora had calmed down.

"Now then. Lets report back to the hokage and go to lunch. My treat. After lunch we'll be training for a while." Dark said.

"Alright. Senseis treating us," Sakura said smiling widely.

"Except for you Sakura. Your buying your own lunch," Dark added.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled causing Dark, Tora and Naruto to wince at the volume.

"That's your second punishment," Dark said after his ears had stopped ringing.

"That's not fair sensei," Sakura said.

"Yes it is. I'm your superior so you do as I say. Like I do what the hokage says," Dark said.

"Ummm... Dark-sensei. W-What kind of t-training will w-we b-be doing?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing really. I'm just going have you and Sakura to attack me to see your abilities along with finding out your chakra affinities," Dark explained. "And I don't want either of you to hold back," he added with a serious voice.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He'll continue the last training I gave him," Dark replied.

"How about we get Tora-san back to his owner and then go to that lunch," Naruto suggested while scratching Tora from behind the ears.

"Alright. Lets go," Dark said and headed back towards the village and the hokages office.

A little over an hour later at training grounds 8

"Alright guys. Lets get started," Dark said while standing in front of his team.

"Hai," all three said in unison.

"Naruto, you'll continue trying to get Arashi(Tempest) down," Dark said.

"Alright," Naruto replied as he reached for an earring shaped like twin katanas.

As he pulled it off there was a bright flash and after it died down Naruto was holding twin katanas in his hands. The handles were black with cerulean blue taping and the hand guards were red. The scabbards were light green with snow white edges.

"Where the hell did those katanas come from?" Sakura asked stunned.

"The swords have a seal that makes them into an earring. When the seal is activated the actual swords get placed into a pocket dimension while all that's left is an earring version of the weapon," Dark explained.

Sakura then noticed nine earrings on Dark. Four on his left ear while there were five on his right.

"Alright you two lets start the training," Dark said getting into a defensive battle stance.

"W-Which o-one of us s-should go f-first?" Hinata asked.

"I'll go. I need to blow off some steam," Sakura said stepping forward.

"Alright. Come at me with everything you got. I'll only be defending," Dark said bringing his arms up.

Sakura charged at her sensei while going threw couple of hand signs causing two clones to appear on both sides of her.

_'It seems she has the basic jutsus down,'_ Dark thought as each Sakura send a kick at him from different angles.

Dark raised his arm and blocked a kick that was going to hit the top of his head and pushed Sakura away from him.

"Is that all?" he asked tauntingly.

Sakura went through few hand signs again and in a poof of smoke six Sakuras stood around Dark.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," Dark said as he looked around.

The clones charged at Dark one by one only to be defeated in seconds. Just as Dark defeated the last clone he noticed that Sakura was nowhere to be see.

_'She isn't bad,'_ he thought as he moved forward a bit.

Just then Sakura appeared from a poof of smoke and send a punch at Darks face which connected with his cheek.

_'I got him,'_ she thought happily only to notice that the punch hadn't had any effect on her sensei.

"I think that's enough Sakura," Dark said as the said girl took a bit of distance.

"So, how did I do sensei?" she asked.

Dark crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Truthfully? You suck," he stated plainly as he looked at Sakura. "You only know the three basic jutsus and your punch had no power behind it. I mean it felt like you just gave me a light slap. Also from what I've sensed of your chakra levels their only a low genin while Hinatas are around mid to high genin," he continued. "What have you been doing for all this time? Chasing a boy?" he asked.

Sakura just looked away blushing a bit. This action caused Dark to face palm himself.

"I can't believe this," he muttered into his hand. "Go sit on the edge of the field while I test Hinata," he sighed.

Sakura walked away from her sensei almost in tears.

_'I know I said some harsh things __but it was needed,'_ Dark thought to himself as he motioned Hinata to come where he was.

As soon as Hinata got there Dark fell back into his defensive fighting stance.

"Remember Hinata don't hold back. Your enemies won't and you shouldn't either," he said.

"Byakugan!" Hinata exclaimed as she went through the needed hand signs for her bloodline.

She then fell into the standard Jyuuken stance.

"Ready when you are," Dark said causing Hinata dash at him.

She send a strike at his left shoulder only for it to be batted away. She then send another chakra infused strike at her sensei abdomen which was blocked by Darks forearm. She then slipped behind Dark and send a strike at his spine between the shoulder blades. Dark managed to move but the attack hit him in the shoulder. Hinata kept sending blows at her sensei until she managed to slip inside his guard. She then send a thrust at Darks jaw which connected causing Dark to stagger a bit but it was all Hinata needed. She began to send explosive chakra strikes at Darks abs, sides and lower back while "dancing" around him. After six hits she kneeled in front of Dark pulling her hands back near her chest and gathering chakra into her palms.

"How's this?" she asked as she thrusted both of her hands into Darks abdomen and releasing all the chakra in several small rapid bursts.

This attack caused Dark to stagger back and fall to his knees coughing a bit as Hinata got back to her feet and fell back to her stance.

"I think that's enough," he said while slowly standing up.

"I d-did bad d-didn't I," Hinata said looking down.

"No, you did pretty well actually," Dark said patting Hinata on her shoulder while smiling. "You still held back with your hits though," he added. "By the way, what was that last move you used? It's not a standard Hyuuga clan move," he said.

"Hakke Shushou (Eight Diagrams Palm)," Hinata said.

"Your own move?" Dark asked to which Hinata nodded. "Have you show it to your father?" he asked.

"N-No. I haven't," Hinata replied looking down.

"I think you should. I bet he would be very impressed and proud of you," Dark replied with a smile.

A small smile slowly found it's way to Hinatas lips.

"You know Hinata-chan. You should smile more. It suits you better than anything else," Naruto said as he walked towards Dark and Hinata with Sakura behind him.

"For once I agree with Naruto," she said with a smile.

"Now all that's left is to find out your chakra affinities," Dark said pulling out four sheets of paper from his tool pouch and handing three of them to the others. "This is called chakra paper. Once you channel some chakra into it, it tells you the elements you have an affinity for," he explained.

"Ummm... sensei? Why did you give me one too? I mean you already know what my affinities are," Naruto said.

"I thought it would be good for your teammates to know them too," Dark replied to which Naruto nodded. "Now put some chakra into your papers so we'll know what elements you have an affinity for," he said gaining a nod from his students.

Narutos paper was split in two and the other half burned a bit. The paper also gained a dark gray glow around it. Hinatas paper got wet and gained a white glow while Sakuras tuned to dust and also had a white glow.

"This should be interesting," Dark muttered to himself.

"Ummm... sensei? What's with this glow that the papers have?" Sakura asked.

"The paper is a bit different from a normal chakra paper. It also shows if you have an affinity for light or darkness," Dark replied.

"What about Naruto? His is gray," Sakura asked.

"Due to what happened in the past Naruto has gotten an affinity for both light and darkness. It's very rare to have an affinity for both," Dark explained. "Just so you know. You guys are lucky to have me as your sensei," he said.

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

Dark just held up his chakra paper. His paper was split in two. Part of it got wet, part burned, part turned to dust, part grumbled, part turned to ice, part turned gray and shiny, part started to grow grass. The paper also gained a gray glow.

"As you can see I have an affinity for ten elements. This it due to my bloodline," Dark explained as five different colored commas appeared into his eyes (Think sharingan only add a comma on both side of the top comma in a hexagon formation). His right eye had white, brown, light yellow, blue and gray commas while his left had black, red, green, light green and light blue commas.

"The sharingan," Sakura gasped.

"No Sakura. This is my clans dojutsu, the Inshigan(Element eye)," Dark replied. "It lets me use any element jutsu that I've seen, heard or know of with half the regular chakra cost and without hand signs," he explained. "However... there is a drawback," he added.

"W-what's t-that?" Hinata asked.

"The moves are less powerful than they would originally be," Naruto answered.

"That's right. Now then, the element that you have an affinity for. Hinata yours are water and light. Sakuras are earth and light while Narutos are wind, fire, light and darkness," Dark said. "I'll be starting by teaching you D-rank jutsus. After you have mastered all of those we move to C-rank and so on," he explained. "Also..." he continued pulling out two scrolls.

One had the kanji for water and light while the other had the kanji for earth and light. Dark placed both scrolls on the ground and pushed them open to their full length revealing several storage seals. With a burst of chakra several different kinds of weapons appeared from the seals.

"You will need a weapon," Dark finished.

"So, we just pick any weapon we want?" Sakura asked while moving to pick a pair of daggers.

"No Sakura. What your going to do is channel your chakra into the scroll. The weapon you get will then start to glow," Dark explained as he motioned Sakura and Hinata to come where he was.

The two girls started to pore their chakra into the scrolls and about a minute later their first weapons started to glow. Hinatas was a pair of twin katanas similar to Narutos. The handles were white with light blue taping while the hand guards were ocean blue. The scabbards were light purple with lavender lining. Sakuras was a simple battle ax that was a little over half her height. The blade was about foot long and about half a foot wide while the handle was brown with white taping wrapped around it for a better grip.

"How am I supposed to lift that up?" Sakura asked while looking at her weapon.

"Put a little bit of chakra into your hands before gripping the handle," Dark instructed.

Sakura did as she was told only to find that the ax was surprisingly light.

"The weapons have a special seal in them. Only the person they have chosen can wield them," Dark explained.

"T-The w-weapons chose us?" Hinata asked while looking at her new swords.

"Sensei believes that it's not the person who chooses the weapon but the weapon who chooses the person," Naruto replied.

"And with the weapons I've given that holds true. The weapons respond to your chakra," Dark explained. "Now then, from now on you'll be training to use the weapons I gave you. Naruto, I want you to teach Hinata while I'll be teaching Sakura," he instructed as he sat down and started to dig around the inside of his vest. "I almost forgot. The weapons "evolve" as you become stronger," he added while still digging around his vest.

"W-What do y-you mean, sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Take a look at your swords blades Hinata," Dark instructed.

As Hinata pulled the scabbards off she noticed that the blades were made from wood.

"Wooden blades? Hinata won't be able to kill anyone with those," Sakura said.

"Sensei knows that. But by the time she has learned to use the swords they should have better blades," Naruto said while sitting down near his sensei.

Suddenly there was a sound of metal cutting flesh.

"Looks like we have an uninvited visitor," Dark said holding a kunai in his hand from the blade with blood dripping from the wounds it had opened. "Doton: Dotobiita!(Earth style: Earth springboard)" he yelled punching the ground as his Inshigan activated.

Few seconds later a figure could be seen flying up from behind the tree. Soon the figure landed on the ground in front of the group.

"K-Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked.

"What are you doing here Inuzuka-san?" Dark asked as Kiba stood up. "And why did you try to kill Naruto?" he added while narrowing his eyes.

"I'm here to look after Hinata. And this guy isn't good enough for her," Kiba said while pointing at Naruto.

This caused Dark to start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Kiba asked anger slowly starting to boil inside him.

"You think Hinata needs protection? I doubt that," Dark replied.

"She does. She's more frail than she looks," Kiba said this only made Dark laugh harder to which Naruto soon joined.

"You really don't know Hinata at all," Naruto said.

"I know her better than you do," Kiba snapped back.

"Hinata. How about you show Inuzuka-san just how _frail_ you are," Dark said turning towards the said girl.

"Eh?" was all Hinata could say.

"You heard me. I want you to have a match against Inuzuka-san to show him just how frail you are," Dark repeated.

"You can't be serious!" Kiba yelled.

"I'm quite serious. Or could it be that your scared?" Dark asked with a small smirk.

During this conversation Hinata slowly moved behind Naruto and start to grip his shoulders.

"You can do it Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered with a low voice that only Hinata could hear.

"But..." Hinata started.

"I believe in you. And so does sensei. I bet even Sakura believes in you," Naruto whispered cutting Hinata off as he turned to look at her.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said while looking at the blond.

"So Hinata. Are you going to fight?" Dark asked.

"I..." Hinata started and looked at each of her teammate and then at her feet.

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up she saw her sensei standing in front of her with a gentle smile.

"No one is forcing you to do this. It's your own decision if you take Kiba on or not. And remember no matter what the outcome is you did your best and there's nothing to be ashamed of," Dark said.

"I..." Hinata started while looking down. "I'll fight," she said after a while determined as she looked up to her sensei who smiled.

"Alright. I'll hold your swords for you during the fight," Dark said.

Hinata only nodded and handed her swords to her sensei and then walked towards Kiba.

"You can't be serious Hinata," Kiba said looking at the Hyuuga girl.

Hinatas only reply was her activating her byakugan and slipping into the Jyuuken stance.

"Your not giving me much of a choice are you?" Kiba asked as he slipped into his fighting stance.

"By the way where's Akamaru?" Sakura asked.

"He had a vets appointment today," Kiba replied as Naruto moved between Hinata and Kiba and raising his hand into the air.

"Both ready? HAJIME!" Naruto yelled bringing his hand down and jumping out of the way as Hinata and Kiba charged at each other.

Sometime later

"Winner Hinata!" Naruto said with a loud voice.

Kiba was laying on the ground face down and not moving while Hinata was panting heavily while kneeling. She has finished the match by flipping Kiba high into the air and as he came down thrusted a chakra powered palm into his chest knocking the air out of him. If that wasn't enough the blow had caused Kiba to fly back first into a tree. Sakura stared at her teammate with her eyes wide and jaw hanging open.

"Awesome job Hinata-chan," Naruto cheered as he ran over to Hinata.

"T-Thank... you... Naruto-kun," Hinata replied panting.

Dark kneeled next to Hinata and handed her a small green pill.

"Take this. It's an energy pill. The effects are similar to soldier pills but it also heals minor injuries," he said as Hinata ate the pill and soon the small wounds on she had healed completely.

"Where did you get those energy pills, sensei?" Sakura asked amazed at the effect.

"Rain and Yaz made them," Dark replied simply and stood up. "I think that enough for today. I'll take Inuzuka-san to the hospital. Meet me tomorrow at the same place, at the same time," he said as he picked Kiba up from the back of his jacket and slung him to his shoulder.

The team then all went into their own directions. Naruto offered to walk Hinata home so he could talk to her. Sakura went off to find Sasuke so she could again ask him out for a date(Figures).

_'I seriously need to get her to start taking this stuff seriously and stop chasing the Uchiha,'_ Dark thought to himself as he walked off the training ground and towards the hospital.

About a week later

Team Chibi Tsubasa was once again waiting their sensei outside the Hokage tower. The week had been pretty much like the first day. They would meet up at nine in the morning, do five mission, have lunch and then train for few hours. Dark had placed a gravity seal on Hinata and Sakura(three actually. One on the back and one on each arm) though they were set on quite low since they didn't have accelerated healing like Naruto had. Without the girls knowing Dark had also slipped one of his fur hairs under their skins right where the seals were. It would allow him to control the gravity seals if needed. During their first real training session Dark had instructed Naruto to teach Hinata the basics of sword usage while he taught Sakura to use her new battle ax.

"Morning guys," Dark said as he walked out from the hokage tower with a piece of paper in his hand like every morning.

"Morning sensei," the team said in unison.

"So, what missions do we have today?" Naruto asked.

"Well today is going to be a little different," Dark replied.

"H-How so?" Hinata asked.

"We are only doing two missions today," Dark said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out once were done with the missions," Dark replied smiling a bit.

"So, what are the missions?" Naruto asked.

"Well first we need to clean up a miles worth of the river at the edge of Konoha and after that we'll be helping Nex Nox at his farm," Dark said looking at his paper.

Sakura paled as she heard the name.

"What wrong Sakura? You look pale," Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Nex Nox is known as a demon. They say that he kills without any remorse," Sakura said.

"That's a true ninja for you," Dark said simply.

Sakura and Hinata just stared at Dark at this remark.

"It's true. We're assassins. We need to be able to kill our feelings for the mission. But we're still human. As long as we don't take pleasure in killing we know we're humans. If that happens... you are nothing but a monster," he continued with closed eyes.

"The killing never gets easy. Also in life we are forced to kill for different reasons. Sometimes because of the mission and sometimes to protect our precious people and loved ones," Naruto said.

Dark took a deep breath.

"But you don't need to worry about that until you start to take on B-rank missions and higher," he said looking at his team.

"Now then lets go and get these missions out of the way," he said and started to walk towards the section of the river where they were supposed to clean.

About two hours later

Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were standing in front of a forest with Dark.

"Alright guys. The farm is just behind this forest. Just stick close to me, follow my orders, don't wander and you'll get there alive," Dark said.

"What do you mean by that, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"The forest is full of traps to keep poachers away," Dark explained. "You'll understand once we get to the farm," he said as he saw the confused looks on his teams faces. "Now lets go. We don't have all day," he said and started to walk into the woods.

His team followed behind him.

"We're almost there. Now don't go touching anything you might find out of place," Dark said after about fifteen minutes of walking.

"Did any of you drop a headband?" Sakura asked as she reached to pick up a headband from the ground.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Dark yelled but it came too late.

As soon as Sakuras fingers touched the headband hundreds of kunais and shurikens flew at her.

"Damn. DOTON: DOHEKI(Earth style: Earth shield)!" Dark yelled slamming his hands into the ground making a shield of earth to rise around Sakura and block the incoming weapons.

After the barrage ended the shield grumbled revealing a shaking Sakura.

"What did I just say? I told you NOT to touch anything!" Dark yelled at the pink haired girl.

"B-But I-I thought that t-the headband b-belonged t-to one of you," Sakura replied shaking from the near death experience.

This caused Dark to sigh.

"Always check your teammates outfits before taking action. Noticing even the smallest detail or gesture could help you differ an enemy from your teammate," he explained.

The group continued their way once Sakura had calmed down. Few minutes later the team walked into a huge clearing.

"Well guys. Welcome to the Nox farm," Dark said facing his team.

In front of the surprised genins was a big farm. But that wasn't what surprised them. What surprised them were the workers. Every single one of them wore cat ears and a tail.

"Ummm... sensei. Why is everyone wearing cat ears and a tail?" Sakura asked.

"It helps the felines here to relax," Dark replied and started to walk towards the farm.

"You m-mean t-the farm cats?" Hinata asked.

"Ummm... Not exactly," Dark replied.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

Before Dark could reply he had to dodge a sword slash that came from above the team.

"What the...!" the three genins asked in unison.

"Still as cautious as ever, Nex," Dark said while looking at the man that had just attacked him.

He had long black hair that faded into blond towards the tips pulled into a twin rat-tails, red rimmed metal shoulder guards, clawed metal gauntlet with the forearm guard having red rim covered his left arm while the right arm had a dark purple arm warmer and a black glove. He also had a dark purple chest shirt, a red belt that held up a purple yellow rimmed waist cloth that reached a bit under his knees with the left side left open. His legs were covered by metal enforced boots that reached his mid thigh.

"Oh it's you Dark," he said standing up and sheeting his katana. "So, what are you doing here?" he then asked.

"We're the team send to help you," Dark replied motioning the rest of his team.

"You joined Konoha and became a jounin?" Nex asked.

"The whole Kuroi Tsubasa did. Rains living a normal life, Scayth and Yaz became jounins as well and Nabushi is an ANBU," Dark explained.

"Alright. Well come on and we'll get you guys started," Nex said and started to walk towards his farm.

Just as Dark was about to take a step he was tackled by a black and yellow blur.

"Ouch. What the...?" Dark asked looking down only to see a girl with black hair with a yellow streak going across it that split into two around the middle of her head.

The girl also had a blue dress that ended a little below her knees.

"Onii-chan," the girl said happily while hugging Dark.

"Misari? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be back home," Dark said sitting up.

"I asked her to come here to help out," Nex replied before Misari could.

"Ummm... s-sensei? Who's s-she?" Hinata asked.

"This is my little sister," Dark replied picking himself and Misari off the ground.

"I'm Kaito Misari. Nice to meet you," Misari said bowing.

Dark then introduces his genin team to her.

"Now that the introductions are over with we can get to work," Nex said as he headed towards the farm.

Naruto and the rest followed after with Dark and Misari talking with each other.

"Alright. I want you guys to take care of these guys for today," Nex said as the group arrived to the edge of a large fenced-in area.

"Now I understand what sensei meant when he said that it helps the felines around here to relax," Naruto said looking at the area in front of them.

The area was full with all kinds of big cats from tigers to lions to panthers.

"Big cats," Sakura said stating the obvious.

"Don't worry. They won't bite... unless you piss them off," Nex said.

Just then there was a sound of fighting coming from the pen causing Nex to sigh.

"His at it again," he stated.

"Kurokage?" Dark asked to which Nex nodded.

"His always boasting about his strength by attacking the others out of nowhere just because his slightly bigger than average," Misari sighed.

"Maybe he'll calm down if I knock few specs off him," Dark said moving closer to the fence.

"Be my guest," Nex said.

"Hinata, Sakura. Watch closely. This is something I'll be teaching you later," Dark said as he went through several hand seals and jumped over the fence.

As he finished the seals everyone started to hear bone popping coming from Dark. What happened next shocked Hinata and Sakura. Darks bones, muscles and head started to change shape and size, his clothes slowly disappeared, a tail grew out from his tail bone and in the end his entire body was covered in dark purple fur. Anyway you looked at Dark now he looked like a panther right down to the smallest detail.

"Painful as ever," Dark muttered before charging towards Kurokage.

"W-what was t-that?" Hinata asked.

"Shinki animaru kaihen(Spirit animal transformation). It's a jutsu sensei has made. He believes along with the weapon theory that everyone has an inner animal. A guardian spirit of sorts. This jutsu fuses you and that spirit into one giving you all that animals abilities along with it's appearance," Naruto explained as Dark was fighting Kurokage.

"What do you mean exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Well for example, lets say your spirit animal is an eagle. Once you've transformed you'll know how to fly, your eyesight will be sharper along with other things," Misari said throwing her own knowledge of the jutsu in.

"The jutsu lasts for an hour but those who have completely mastered it can change back at will," Naruto said.

"H-How do y-you know s-so much about t-this jutsu, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I've already started to learn it," Naruto replied.

"How far are you?" Nex asked.

"I can change my arms, legs, ears and tail," Naruto replied.

"You mean you can't transform completely?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Each body part has it's own seal sequence. You shouldn't try transforming completely until you can transform each body part without fail. Sensei told me what could happen if you try transforming right away and let me tell you... it's not pretty. In one of the worst cases you could be stuck in you animal form forever," Naruto said.

This caused Sakura to gulp and Hinata to pale a bit.

"Don't worry I've been working on a jutsu that reverses that and changes you back to normal," Dark said as he jumped over the fence and changed back into his human form. "He shouldn't be a problem for a while now," he said turning to Nex.

"Thanks Dark," Nex said.

"No problem," Dark replied.

"So, how do we feed these guys?" Naruto suddenly asked pointing over his shoulder.

"Pretty simple. You take one of these boxes and walk around the pen throwing a steak to each feline. Oh and don't ever say 'Come and get it'," Nex said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"You pretty much get trampled by them," Misari replied.

"U-ummm... is there another job I could do?" Sakura asked a bit scared.

"Well there is one other," Nex said thoughtfully.

"I'll do that," Sakura quickly said.

"Alright. Misari show Sakura where to go and what to do," Nex said and Misari motioned Sakura to follow her.

"Well shall we get started Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked picking one of the steak boxes up. Hinata just nodded and the two headed into the pen.

About an hour later

Team 7 was sitting next to a fence each sipping some water from their bottles. Everyone looked a little exhausted though Sakura was also a bit green.

"What's wrong Sakura? You look a little sick," Naruto asked.

"The job I had to do was disgusting," the pink haired girl replied.

"What did you have to do? Throw away rotten meat?" Naruto asked shivering at the thought.

"No. I had to clean the farms litter box," Sakura replied.

"T-t-that doesn't s-sound so bad," Hinata said.

"It is when the litter box is about sixty square meters big,(Big cats=big litter box)" Sakura replied.

"So guys you ready for the next job?" Nex asked as he walked towards the genin with Dark.

"It's not something dangerous, is it?" Naruto asked.

"Or disgusting?" Sakura added.

"Nothing disgusting and it's only dangerous if you do it wrong," Nex replied.

"S-so, what's t-the job?" Hinata asked.

"This," Dark said as he and Nex pulled out three brushes.

"Your job is to brush all the felines here," Nex said.

"Your kidding, right?" Sakura asked.

"No, his not," Dark said.

"You just need to brush their back, tail, sides and paws," Nex explained as he handed each of the genin a brush. "You don't need to brush their chests unless they want you to," he continued.

"How do we know if they want to?" Sakura asked.

"They'll turn on their backs and if that happens don't go below the ribcage," Dark explained.

"After your done your free till lunch which is on me," Nex said gaining a nod from the genin as the three jumped over the fence and split up.

"So, how long do you think it'll take for them to finish?" Nex asked Dark who placed his hand under his chin.

"About 90 minutes at least," Dark replied about a minute later.

About an hour and 45 minute later

Hinata, Naruto and Sakura were walking towards the farms main building. All three were quite tired and hungry.

"You took long than I expected," Dark said.

"We had a little trouble after finishing," Sakura replied.

"What happened?" their sensei asked.

"S-Some of t-the kids h-here t-took S-Sakura-sans headband a-and w-we had to c-catch them," Hinata replied.

"They made some pretty sudden turns too," Naruto replied panting lightly.

"Well come on guys. The lunch is just about done," Dark said pointing over his shoulder.

The team nodded and followed their sensei inside. Few minutes they found themselves in a huge dining hall. They sat in a table reserved for them after getting their food.

"After we get back to the village and have reported these missions to the hokage you'll get the surprise I promised," Dark said while eating.

"So, what's the surprise?" Sakura asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it," Dark replied.

"Learn to have some patience Sakura," Naruto said.

"Why don't you learn to mind your own business, Naruto," Sakura shot back.

"Sakura. Watch that mouth of yours or else," Dark said.

This caused Sakura to fall silent. The rest of the meal went by in relative silence with occasional small talk. After the group finished eating they thanked Nex for the meal and walked into the forest surrounding the farm.

Half an hour later at the mission office

"Team Chibi Tsubasa reporting back," Dark said while standing behind his team.

"Well done. Your next mission is..." Sarutobi started but was interrupted by Dark.

"I would like to ask a C-rank mission for my team," he said causing his team to look at him in shock.

"You do know the requirements for that, don't your Dark-san," Sarutobi said.

"25 successfully completed D-rank missions which if I'm counting right was just filled," Dark stated.

At this Sarutobi pulled out the teams file and looked at it.

"It seems your right, Dark-san. Very well, I shall give your team a C-rank," Sarutobi said taking a scroll from the C-rank pile and tossing it to Dark who caught it.

"Why the hell do the losers get a C-rank mission?" came a voice from behind the Chibi Tsubasa team.

As the team turned around they saw Kakashi and his team standing in the door way.

"If they get a C-rank mission I demand one too," Sasuke said.

"I'm afraid that that isn't possible, Sasuke," Sarutobi said.

"And why not?" Sasuke asked slightly angered.

"You and your team haven't completed enough D-rank missions," the old hokage stated.

"Screw that. I'm the last Uchiha and I demand a C-rank mission," Sasuke said.

"It's true that his the last Uchiha..." Dark started causing Sasuke to smirk. "In Konoha. But not the last Uchiha alive. Which is why I say that Sasuke should be treated like any other Konoha nin," he finished gaining a nod from the hokage.

"I agree with you Dark-san," Sarutobi replied.

"This is total bull," Sasuke said. "I demand a C-rank mission you old fart," he said pointing at the hokage.

This caused Kakashis visible eye to widen in shock.

_'His done it now,'_ Naruto though.

"Sasuke watch your mouth. Your talking to the hokage," Iruka said.

"I don't care. I want a C-rank mission and I want it now," Sasuke said angrily.

"Your not getting it. Instead you just got your team a weeks worth of work at the Nex farm without pay," the old hokage said.

"WHAT!" came a yell from Kiba and Sasuke while Kakashi sighed and Shino stayed silent.

"You heard me. Now get out," Sarutobi said.

Sasuke and Kiba had to be dragged out of the room from the backs of their necks by Kakashi after Shino had drained most of their chakra.

"I can't believe Sasuke just did that," Naruto said while Hinata silently agreed.

"Why didn't you give Sasuke-kun a C-rank mission, hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Since his team hasn't completed enough D-rank missions. It's the law that each genin team must complete atleast 25 D-ranked missions before allowed to have a C-rank," Sarutobi explained.

"So, what's our mission, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Border patrol between the fire country and the lightning country," Dark replied after opening the scroll.

"Now go home and pack your bags for a week we leave in three hours from the main gate. It'll take us about one and a half days to get there if we walk," he added while putting the scroll into his vest.

The team nodded and went home.

Three hours later at the main gate

"Alright everyone. We're going now," Dark said while looking at his team. "We'll try to cover as much distance as possible today and stop for short breaks every now and then," he continued gaining a nod from his team.

Everyone in the team had a different expression on their faces. Naruto looked slightly excited while Sakura was smiling and Hinata had a small smiled on her face as she remembered what had happened with her father about an hour ago.

_Flashback_

_Hinata was making some last checks on the equipment she had packed when there was a knock on her rooms door._

_ "Yes?" she asked and the door opened to reveal her father Hiashi. "What is it, father?" she asked him._

_ "Why are your packing?" he asked._

_ "Dark-sensei got us a week long C-rank mission," Hinata replied as she continued to inspect her bag._

_ "What's the mission?" Hiashi asked._

_ "Just a simple border patrol between fire and lightning countries," she replied closing her bag._

_ "Alright. Be careful and watch out for any Kumo ninjas. They might still be after the Byakugan and also listen to Dark. He is very experienced," Hiashi said with a slightly concerned voice._

_ "I will," Hinata replied._

_ "So, did anything else happen today?" Hiashi asked sitting on Hinatas bed._

_ "Well Sasuke-san called the hokage an old fart and got his team a weeks worth of work at the Nex farm," Hinata replied trying to suppress a giggle._

_ The two kept talking until it was almost time for Hinata to leave._

_ "You should get going now," Hiashi said gaining a nod from Hinata._

_ He then did something that caught Hinata completely off guard. He kneeled down in front of her and gave her a hug. After she got over the shock Hinata slowly returned the hug._

_ "Good luck and be safe," Hiashi whispered to his eldest daughter. "And I'm sorry. I haven't been the best father in the world since your mother died," he continued._

_ "Don't be. You only did it to show the clan that you weren't a softy," Hinata replied with a small smile. "I'm going now, father," she said as she put her backpack on her back._

_ "I'll see you in a week," Hiashi said._

_ "I'll ask sensei to send a message if something comes up," Hinata replied and walked out from the Hyuuga estate._

_Flashback over_

"Hinata-chan? Are you alright?" Naruto asked waving a hand in front of Hinatas face.

"Y-Yeah. I-I was j-just thinking," Hinata replied blushing a bit.

"I guess Hiashi finally started to act like a father, huh," Dark said with a chuckle.

"Y-Yeah. He did. B-But how did you know?" Hinata asked.

"For one your smile was different and second I told him that his a father before a clan head," Dark replied. "Now are we all set to go?" he asked gaining a nod from everyone. "Good. Lets get going then," he said and headed out the gate and towards the border between fire and lightning countries with his genin walking a little bit in front of him all of them wearing a small smile.

* * *

Dark: There. That takes care of that chapter.

Syryus: Finally. You took a long time with this.

Dark: Well it would help if you would help out coming ideas for it.

Syryus: If you would let me on the computer then maybe I could.

Dark: Okay your giving me a headache now.

Syryus: Not as much as your giving me.

Dark: *Sigh* Whatever. Look forward to the next chapter of Hikaru.

Syryus: Don't ignore me.

Dark: I will. And on the next chapter... well I'm just gonna make you wait until it comes out.

Syryus: See you next time.

Dark: Matane! *Blasts Syryus with few shadow balls just for the hell of it*

Syryus: What the hell was that for, Dark!

Dark: For being a sissy.

Syryus: Why you...! *Starts to go full demon*

Dark: Well shi- *Transmission disconnected*


End file.
